Lost Star Light, Burn Bright
by BlackRuby
Summary: Crystal Tokyo had risen from the ashes of tokyo under the guide of the Senshi 500 yrs ago. Trouble dwells within the palace, the center of it: Mars & a new woman. ShoujoAi. Ch.22up! R&R please!
1. Search For The Lost

A/N: I've brought Terri back! Just because I love my original character soooo much! And no she doesn't resemble me in any way…except for hair color, but that's only cuz I'm obsessed with brown hair…Okay rambling shall stop now… Hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon unfortunately. All other new characters, powers, etc. do belong to me though. If u wish to use them please contact me via email. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Once

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei walked slowly down the marble corridors of the Crystal Palace. Her thoughts leading to how she had even gotten here. Peace had come only five hundred years ago and she still looked twenty-four. Actually all of them did. This future was different though. Serena, now Neo-Queen Serenity, never did marry that jerk Darien. Instead Seiya returned from _her_ planet. They were all very shocked that Seiya had come back to Serena as a woman. The Senshi were even more shocked when she didn't mind and married her new love after only seven months. It didn't matter though, Rini still has cotton candy pink hair, and they all enjoyed life like they were supposed too. With the exception of their Senshi duties of course. 

The fire Senshi sighed as she reached the dining room where her friends waited for her to start breakfast. Her amethyst eyes looked on at her friends all happy and in love. Mina and Michelle were seated in Setsuna's and Amara's laps reading or chatting happily. Lita and Ami were laughing over the mornings comics. Seven year old Rini and eight year old Hotaru were playing with Diana who was still a kitten. Poor Hotaru had yet again decreased in age, but it made her only a year older than Rini. Leaving for last the King and Queen of the world, Seiya and Serena Kou. They all looked up from what they were doing to see a tired Rei walk in, sit down in her usual chair, and grabbed a paper.

" Good Morning Rei. Have a late night? You look so worn." She smiled across the oak table to Setsuna and went back behind her paper. 

" No I'm quite fine Sets don't worry. Some food will perk me up though… and coffee." Setsuna frowned a bit and looked at the others with a mutual thought running through their heads. Food was served and chatter raced through the room. 

Serena and Ami were walking down the marble halls later after breakfast to a meeting with a few Lords from Venice. 

" Ami, what are we going to do with Rei? She's so lonely." Ami nodded.

" Maybe we could set her up with a girl her type?" Serena shook her head.

" That's not gonna work. Remember Cathy?" 

" Yea, she was a doll. What happened to her?" 

" I set her up with Rei. It didn't pan out well, Cathy loved Rei, Rei just wasn't interested. She's damn so picky!" Ami giggled as the board room came in sight. 

" Maybe it's the hole immortal thing she can't get used too? Or that she can't find some one who isn't mortal to love?" Serenity gasped.

" Ami you're a genius! That's it!" The blue haired Senshi became confused.

" What's it? You lost me Sere." The blonde giggled happily.

" Ami do you think it's at all possible there's another Senshi out there? One we have yet to find?" Mercury stopped for a second.

" Well, as far as I know there is only nine planets…but with our new technology there's a possibility. What made you think of that?" Serena looked at Ami with a grin.

" Come on Ames! Don't you get it? If there's another planet…" Ami's face lit up.

" There's another Senshi!" Serena nodded vigorously. 

" Yup, and all Senshi are immortal! This is our new mission!" The two giggled and walked the rest of the way into the board room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus flew at each other, trying to land a punch or kick on the other. With a nicely timed blow to the stomach Rei went down onto the mat covered floor of the Training room.

" You alright Mars?" Rei hid a wince as she stood back up with Amara's help.

" Yea, I'm fine. Nice kick. A word of advice though." Amara smirked.

" Oh? What would that be?" Rei laughed and started walking away.

" You fight to much with your legs, especially the left. I'd work on that." Uranus looked down at her legs with a quick glance and stared back at the fleeting form of Rei's uniform.

The raven haired woman jumped into the shower quickly and changed into a pair of hip hugger jeans and a lavender long sleeved shirt. She pulled back her long ebony tresses into a thick ponytail in the back of her head and placed on some white sneakers. Rei left the palace after talking to Mina for a minute or two and jumped into her red mustang and put the convertible's top down to let in the warm night air. 

The car's engine roared as the fire goddess sped through the streets of Crystal Tokyo and stopped outside on of her favorite bars, Weather Days. Getting out of her car, Rei walked up to the entrance where a butch woman smiled at her.

" Evening Rei, your looking good tonight, as usual." Rei chuckled and punched the brunette lightly.

" Ash your such a flirt. You must have so much fun being the guard here." Ash grinned at her.

" Yea, nice pay and nice girls." The ebony haired woman laughed and continued inside. She took her seat at her favorite booth as the bartender waved and started filling her glass with her favorite drink, white whine. Her eyes probed the crowded building and sighed.

- Looks like I won't find the love of my life tonight.- 

Rei downed her drink, paid, and headed back out to her car. She glanced up and a star far over to the right twinkled a green/blue color. She'd never seen one quite like that and she soon found that she'd been staring at it for over fives minutes. Shaking her head she climbed into her black leather seat and drove back to the palace. 

- If only I could find someone as interesting as that star…-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Well there's the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? I need info please! Review and I'll be soooo happy! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	2. Teres, The Dead Planet

A/N: I'm giving u, or trying to give u, at least two chappi's per update. Hopefully it'll work out. I have time now until the end of Christmas break to work on this. Since I have no set crew until then! Kind of mean really but we all deserve a break here and there right? Right! So I'm gonna sped my leisure time writing for all of u! Aren't I soooo nice? Well Enjoy the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sailor Pluto paced the clouds just outside the Time Gates waiting for the her lover and Queen to arrive. She stopped every now and then to open a window to the gates to check on everything. Pluto shook her garnet head and continued her pacing.

- I shouldn't be doing this. It's completely against the rules of the Gates! Of course I haven't been very strict to them over the last 1500 years or so. Damn Mina for being able to see right through me! - 

The Time Senshi's mind began to replay the conversation which had brought her to her pacing.

* FB * 

Sailor Venus busied herself with tracing her lover's collar bone while she and Pluto spent some alone time together after lunch on Wednesday. Setsuna held the blonde close and sighed into her hair.

" Have you heard about Sere's and Ami's new mission?" 

" No, I heard they've been in the astronomy room a lot though." Mina nodded.

" Yup! Their trying to find another planet." Pluto stiffened a bit.

" Why are they doing that? We don't need another planet, if there is one that is." Venus looked up at the taller woman.

" They're doing it for Rei. Serena says that if she can find another planet then she can find it's Senshi and bring her here. They're hoping the new Senshi, and Rei will hit it off because Rei's so lonely, and a mortal won't due." Pluto stiffened more this time and the fair haired blonde noticed.

" Why are you tensing up? You only do that…when you know something we don't. What do you know Sets? Come on spill!" Mina jumped off her lap and stared at her awaiting her answer.

" I can not say Mina. It's a well guarded secret of the Gates of Time." The Love Goddess glared at her.

" Fine then, if you won't tell us and help our poor lonely Rei……you can sleep on the couch!" Setsuna's eyes widened, she never thought Mina would actually pull that one on her.

" Your kidding Mina!" The blonde folded her arms and shook her head.

" I can't believe your making me choose between the Gates and a piece of furniture!……Fine, you win love. Bring Serenity to the gates quickly." Mina beamed at her, and lunged for the green haired woman, giving her a kiss, and running off to fetch her Queen.

* End FB *

So that's how she got here. Just because the Gates showed her one measly thing. Pluto stood to attention at the sound of happily chattering voices came into earshot. Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Venus appeared out of the fog and walked over to the disgruntled Pluto.

" Venus tells me you have info on another Senshi Pluto. I'm sure you won't break any rules to badly by telling me." Setsuna hung her head and brought it back up.

" She's correct Serenity. A long time ago a legend was told to me by my mother. It was about a lone Senshi who was powerful and protected a highly advanced planet called Teres. She conquered any evil that came her way and it was said that she once even worked with Queen Serenity in the old kingdom. The legend says that she remains on her planet which is devoid of life but hers. An evil so great had killed everyone, including the royal family, who she cared for like family. In rage she destroyed the enemy and was left to stay on her planet alone." The two blondes looked confused.

" What does a legend have to do with finding a love for Mars?" Pluto smiled hesitantly at the Queen.

" Well, that's where the legend isn't such a legend. Before I met up with the rest of you, the Gates showed me a window of a barren planet and a lone figure. After a while I put two and two together and got the fact that the Senshi legend was true." They gasped and their eyes widened with excitement.

" Can you open the window and show us? I want to be completely sure about this." Pluto complied with the request and a cloud hovered over and swirled into a window in the Gates of Time. The picture was rather hazy, but it clearly showed the lone figure in a Senshi uniform training intensely.

" Oh! This is so great. Come on lets get back to the Palace and gather everyone up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

All the Senshi stood ready to listen to the orders of Super Sailor Moon. 

" Sailor Pluto has informed me of a new Senshi. I'm taking a few of us to bring her back here. Uranus, Neptune, Fighter, Pluto, and I are leaving in just a half n' hour. The rest of you are assigned to protect the city of anything that could occur with the absence of the crystal." Everyone nodded and paired off to get ready during the next half hour. Sailor Mars caught up with Moon and stopped her from getting away.

" Serena! Why am I not going with you? You need more than four Senshi to protect you and help you if any evil rears it's head." Fighter protested but shut up at her wife's hand.

" Rei calm down. I need you and I have the crystal with me, don't be such a worry wart!" Her and Seiya continued their walk down the hall and away from the mad fire Senshi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Exactly thirty minutes later the group leaving to find the lone Senshi stood outside a portal Sailor Moon had created for them. 

" See ya later guys!" The others waved as the five jumped into the swirling hole and disappeared. Afterwards the Senshi left to guard the sister split up to go to their posts for however long it took the others to find Teres.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sailor Moon, Star Fighter, Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune landed on an old dirt road. The sky above them was gray, and cloudy, looking as if a storm was brewing. 

" Well…it looks barren…Almost like a wasteland." Neptune pointed as she spoke. Her finger showing where the dusty road led. The five started walking along the road and found that it had once been paved with tar. Now it was cracked and uneven. Many parts stuck up from the ground and were jagged from years left untouched. 

They traveled for an hour or so before the wind picked up to bring some comfort to the heated air around them. Vast torn up valleys soon turned into modern buildings similar to the ones of Earth. No one seemed to notice a jumping shadow following them atop the battered and broken roof tops with stealth unknown to the group. 

Finally, in what seemed to have been the center of the ruined city where a fountain sit in pieces, the shadow jumped in front of them. Causing all to jump and tense at the stranger.

" Who are you? What are you doing on the land of the dead? Speak now or you will lose your tongue." Uranus growled lowly in her throat at the threat and moved into a guarded stance. Followed by Fighter, Neptune, and Pluto. Sailor Moon stood tall and respectable as she ever was.

" My name is Sailor Moon, defender of the planet Earth. My companions are Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus." Moon looked at the figure strangely. She or He had seemed to relax and stared now doubtfully at her. Suddenly the figure dropped to one knee, kneeling before Sailor Moon.

" Your Majesty, forgive me for not recognizing the great Queen Serenity and her Senshi protectors." Sailor Moon did a double take and walked over to the figure seeing fully that it was a young woman. The blonde made the woman stand and motioned for the others.

" My mother forgives you I am sure, but she has long since passed away." The woman's eyes softened.

" Surely you are not a princess still Sailor Moon. It's been over three thousand years." The others laughed and Star Fighter wrapped her arms around her love.

" No, She's Neo-Queen Serenity now. Proud ruler of Earth. Mind telling us your name?" The woman bowed once again and straightened. 

" My name is Sailor Teres. Please follow me. A storm is coming and it we need to get to the castle before it starts to rain. It gets very cold." The woman still shadowed sprouted angel wings as the others also did and took off into the sky. After only a few minutes they came upon a large palace of a black stone. It was the only building not broken or falling apart. They walked over the bridge and into the hallways of stone with torches lighting as they crossed it's path. Sailor Teres remained in the dark, her features still completely shrouded in darkness. She led the defenders of Earth into a grand dinning, a large chandelier hanging over a massive pine table.

" Are you all hungry? I know traveling through a portal can be tiring for the body." Moon grinned and nodded. Teres went away and was back after a feast had appeared onto the table. The room brightened as the chandelier shined and threw away the shadows. The Senshi got to finally see what she looked like. 

Sailor Teres was tall, at least five seven. Her skin was tanned just a shade or two darker than their own. The sailor uniform she wore was very different than they way theirs was styled. The top showed a small section of her stomach, the collar was evergreen, and the bow was periwinkle with a black ten point star in the middle. Her skirt was white two and a half inches down where it turned into strips alternating from evergreen, periwinkle, then to black all the way around. Small black ovals where embedded her into the white of her skirt around her waist. The back bow was black with no stone, and her boots were also black and styled like Saturn's used to be before she gained new powers. Elbow length gloves covered her hands but the fingers were cut off showing fingernails painted black. A silver tiara was partially covered by her bottom length dark chestnut brown hair that glimmered silver. Her eyes were a navy blue color and a blush rose onto her flawless tan face. Teres's lips were full, and, red, and her bosom was a perfect size. Her muscles were silently defined, just enough to say they were there. Her blush deepened as her guests eyes probed her from her hair to her long tan legs.

" Your uniform is so different!" Teres nodded and motioned for them to sit.

" Thank you. Please enjoy the meal. Though you never mentioned why you Senshi were here on my dead planet." Sailor Moon took a sip of her drink and her transformation whisked away, leaving Neo-Queen Serenity.

" Guess the crystal didn't like being Moon for so long. Well, we came to invite you to Earth. I would very much like it if you would, this world no longer really needs you. You could always come back again." Teres remained in her Senshi status even though no one else was.

" To Earth? I don't know if I could leave my home. Let me decide over night. You all can stay here tonight. Opening a portal is too dangerous during a storm." They nodded and started eating again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serena inspected her room given to her by Teres. She hoped the new Senshi would come back with them. Rei and her would definitely get along well.

" Do you think she will come?" Seiya came up behind her to hug her close.

" Maybe. I hope so. Rei would like her. Do you like her?" Seiya grinned.

" She's quite the looker…" Serena glared at her through the mirror they stood in front of.

" Seiya! Well, I'm going to go find her." Serena grabbed a robe and slipped into some slippers. The white doors shut behind her.

The torches lit as she walked and finally she spotted Teres walking the halls and followed her.

" Teres! Wait up!" The brunette stopped and smiled at the Queen running to her.

" Did you want something Serenity?" The blonde shook her head.

" Just to talk to you. Please, call me Serena. Do you always stay in Senshi mode or is there another you?" Teres laughed and orbs surrounded her, leaving behind Teres in a tight revealing black dress that flared from her waist. 

" Is that better?" Serena gaped at the woman's body and placed her eyes on the a painting of a woman and little boy of around five.

" What's your name Teres?" 

" Terrestria Gun. It's very strange, I haven't used that name for so long." Serena looked up at her.

" It's very pretty. Can I shorten it to Terri though?" Terrestria nodded. 

" Who are the woman and boy in the picture?" Terri's hand traced the face of the little boy.

" They were My Queen Feradiy and Prince Xavier. My family before they were killed." Serena looked saddened.

" You were married?" Terri laughed again and continued down the hall bringing Serena with her.

" No, we weren't married. Feradiy was like my older sister and Xavier my nephew. I never married or even fell in love for that matter. Serena, why do you want me to come to Earth?" Serena looked down.

" I didn't like the thought of a Senshi left alone for so long by herself, so lonely. Earth is a wonderful place to live. I figured why not? How long have you been here anyways? And if you don't mind, how old are you?" 

" I've been here alone for what I think is a little over two thousand years. I haven't left since I helped your mother defeat a woman named Asthina. My age is 3,672 if you need to know." Blue eyes widened and Terri chuckled.

" Or, I guess, 24 or 23 in Earth years." Serena let out a breath.

" You really did work with my mother then…Oh please come back with us Terri!" Terri nodded and Serena squealed while she hugged her new friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next morning five plus one figures jumped into a swirling portal and left the planet Teres truly lifeless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Yea! 2nd chapter all done!! Review please!!!


	3. Navy Beauty

A/N: I'm getting a good start on this fic. It could go one of two ways. Either with me keep on getting good ideas and typing them up, or writers block puts its muddy foot down and there is a long wait. Hopefully that last won't happen. If I get reviews that would greatly help. Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After an hour in time and space the six found their way through the correct portal and came out in the throne room of the Crystal Palace. Heads turned every which way, but none of them found anyone in the throne room. 

" Huh. No one in here for once. To bad that doesn't happen everyday for me." Serena detransformed followed by her friends and grabbed Terri's hand. She looked a little shocked to actually be on Earth but excitement dwelled with in her navy orbs. 

" Amara, contact Mina and tell her to get everyone into the Senshi room. I'm taking Terri to change into some new clothes. It'll look strange for you to be wearing a gown around." Terri looked at the others for help but they were grinning and waved as she was pulled away. Farther down the hall Terri matched her pace with Serena's.

" Serena, what's the Senshi room?" Serena giggled.

" Well, we take up the entire west wing of the castle on all the floors. The Senshi room is just what we call our living room where we get together for movies and stuff. It breaks off to a games room and stuff. We go in there a lot, even though our own rooms are two stories and are like large apartments. Later today we'll go to the empty room I have waiting for you and we'll make plans for it to be decorated. Until then I don't think Rei will mind a roommate." Terri just nodded as they finally arrived in the West wing. The pair walked past colorful doors with symbols chiseled in and finally came to two white doors. Serena opened them and led Terri into hers and Seiya's room. 

" Come on, the bedroom is upstairs. I don't know if you'll fit into any of my clothes. Your more Seiya's size than my own." Inside the massive bedroom was a very large royal bed. The walls were each a different color and designs ran all over. 

" Just sit on the bed a sec while I rummage through Seiya's closet." Terri nodded and sat down while admiring the colorful room. The brunette heard a 'Yeesh!' come from the closet and looked over.

" My god, red every where! Does my husband always wear red or something?! There's gotta be something in here that will look right on you…Hey what's this box doing under there?? I'm gonna kill Seiya! This is the outfit I bought her for her last birthday!…wow, what was I thinking getting her this?? Maybe it'll…Ok Ter, I found you an outfit!" The blonde came out to find her new friend clutching her stomach and laying on her bed laughing.

" Hey, what's so funny?" Terri wiped some tears from her eyes and smiled while sitting up.

" Sorry, you sounded so funny from out here. I haven't laughed in a while." Serena giggled. 

" You try searching that closet. It's a red disaster area! Well anyways I found something for you to wear. Try it on in the bathroom." Terri grinned and took the silver box from her friend and headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out and Serena made her twirl around to model for her.

" You look perfect in that!" Terri smiled at her and looked down at her new clothes. The outfit consisted of a shirt that showed off her figure and hugged every curve she had. The top was a black soft material that showed some cleavage and the sleeves were short and sat on her shoulders. The pants were cream colored flares with a small metal stud on each side of her hip. Black leather sandals adorned her feet to complete the new look.

" Oh just one thing missing for a day out shopping." Serena disappeared into her own closet and came back with some black sunglasses. 

" Come here Terri. Bend down, I'm only 5'4 ya know." Terri chuckled and bent down. Serena placed the sunglasses in her friends head to hold back her brown hair.

" Perfect! Now lets go introduce you to the rest of the herd!" Serena pulled her out of the room and back into the hallway, to yet another room with. The Senshi room was occupied with the four Terri had already met and the others she was going to meet now.

" Hey guys." Everyone stood and gaped at the beauty their Queen had brought in. Terri blushed from the attention she was getting.

" Everyone meet Terrestria Gun or Sailor Teres. Ter, you know Amara and her wife Michelle, my own husband Seiya, and Setsuna. The blonde with the bow is Mina Aino, she's with Setsuna. The blue haired genius is Ami Mizuno and the tall one next to her is her girlfriend Lita Kino. The pyro over there is Rei Hino. Rini is the one with pink hair, mine and Seiya's daughter we told you about. Hotaru is the little girl next to her. Artemis is the white cat, Luna is the black one, and Diana is the gray one. Everyone say hello." A chorus of hello's rang out as they all laughed and crowded around.

" Nice to meet you Terrestria. Welcome to the family!" Lita squished the shorter woman to her in a hug. 

" Glad to be here Lita. Just call me Terri." The rest followed suit and welcomed Terri to her new home, except for Rei, who stood staring at her dazed.

" Hey Pyro! Aren't you going to say hi to your new roommate?" Rei snapped out of it and looked at her blonde friend.

" Ummm…yea. Sorry, I'm Rei as the meatball head told you. I guess you'll be staying in my room until yours has been decorated." Rei shook her hand as their eyes locked.

- She reminds me of that star. Man she's cute! - Rei smiled at her.

" Hope you don't mind." Rei shook her head as the girl looked up at her. Rei was only an inch taller. 

" No problem." Serena watched them from far away, smiling to herself. 

" Come on let's go shopping Terri! We can buy everything you need!" Mina grabbed the brown haired girl from Rei and dragged her away from everyone. Lita, Rei, and Serena followed after to join the shopping spree.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

That night they came back with over forty bags of clothing and anything you could think of that a girl needed. Terri answered any questions they asked about herself and they answered hers. 

Terrestria plopped onto her bed in Rei's apartment like chambers. She changed into a black tank and boxers for bed. Just as she sat on her bed a knock came to her door. Terri opened it and found the amethyst orbed goddess on the other side. Rei drank in Terri's clothes and blushed at the site. 

" Ummm…we were all going to the Senshi room to watch movies and hang out since it's a Friday ritual for us. I wondered if you wanted to come or if you were to tired from being pulled around by whirl wind Mina?" Terri giggled and walked over to her bed to grab her new black cotton robe. 

" I'd love too. There's a possibility I'll fall asleep though." Rei laughed and slung an arm over her shoulder as they walked to the room. 

" Don't worry, Rini, Ami, and Hotaru always fall asleep first. I'm sure you can outlast them." Terri smiled up at her and Rei winked at her. Making a blush tint her cheeks.

" Your cute when you blush." The blush deepened and Rei laughed as they entered the room littered with Senshi goofing around.

" Lita give me back my Chemical Theory book!" Everyone was laughing hard while watching Ami chase the Amazon around the room. Lita grinned wolfishly when she spotted Rei come in.

" Rei catch!" Rei jumped up and caught the thick book and started to run. The raven haired girl didn't get far. Terri had caught hold of her robe and she slung back into the brunette making them fall to the plush light blue carpet. Rei landed neatly in Terri's lap and groaned silently at the feel of making contact with the other female. After a few seconds she got up, but didn't get away with the book. Terri was much faster and snatched it away and handed it back to the genius who hugged her gratefully.

The night carried on much like this to Terri's amusement. Though at some point they did settle down enough to watch a movie, where as Rei predicted, Ami, Hotaru, and Rini fell asleep. Some where around two a.m. Terri herself drifted off during a game of cards leaning against Rei. Serena grinned over at Mina when Rei picked Terri up and said goodnight.

" See ya in the morning Rei… Just make sure Terri gets into the right bed alright?" Rei glared at the blondes giggling but blushed crimson and walked to her room.

- I like having her close, she's so perfect and beautiful. Wonder if she's into girls…Alright Rei stop there. She probably doesn't, she probably knows she can have any man or woman she wants. Terri, you remind me a lot of that star…-

Rei placed the sleeping dragon in bed and under the covers. Staying long enough to make the connection between Terri and the celestial beast. Then she left for her own room and happen to glance out the window. The green/blue star shined bright and that's what Rei dreamed about. A lost star light that burned bright.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: I wrote that kinda of weird, but it'll do right? Right! So review please! I'd greatly appreciate it! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	4. Acting Out The Truth

A/N: Chappi four is here! Yea! I hope u all like this fic! Just a little break before starting the sequel to " Dreams Can Lie ". Remember to please please please review!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Just a month ago Terrestria Gun moved into her new home and she loved it. All the Senshi got to know her and knew Terri was what now made them truly complete. The brunette now trained Rini and Hotaru in and out of Senshi form. She was taken to meetings as Serenity's guard and usually helped the meetings progress with her intelligent mind. 

Terri knew the city now like the back of her hand and went out at night sometimes to just be out. Her room/apartment had been decorated with evergreens, periwinkles, and blacks. Designs of dragons were on the walls and it matched her well. The room was bright and cheerful, but remained mysterious even with the light pouring in from her large living room windows. At night it glowed with many lamps all over the place, looking much more mysterious than ever. 

Life was cheery and Terri couldn't help but be intrigued by the beauty Rei Hino. Once driving back from a club in her black GM Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme convertible she spotted a star far over to the right she had never noticed among the sky. It burned brightly from so far away and Terri found herself being reminded of Rei the way it gleamed purple and red. The raven haired Senshi was placed firmly in her mind and heart as someone she cared very much for. Her lips curled into a smile at the thought as she drove back to the Palace and through the secret entrance to the garage where the Senshi keep their cars. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dinner that night was full of life as everyone talked around the large oak table. Every now and then Mina, Ami, Lita, or Serena would stop talking to glance at Terri and Rei, who sat next to each other talking about who knows what. Then they'd grin at each other and continue through the meal. Terri knew they were looking at them and began to wonder why exactly she was here, but she quieted her thoughts and knew, no matter what the reason, it was only good intentions. So she decided to make nothing of it. After dinner returned to her room and changed into a black bikini. 

She grabbed a pair of dark blue work out pants and a towel from her bathroom. The brunette padded out of her room and walked down the white marbled hallway floors to hear a door open ahead of her. A crimson door with the chiseled sign of Mars in gold shut after Rei had stepped out, also clad in a bikini and towel.

" Rei?" Rei froze and turned around but relaxed when she saw who it was.

" Oh, Terri it's you." Terri walked up next to her and they began down the hall.

" Hiding from someone?" Rei slumped her shoulders and nodded.

" Yea, this green haired girl named Kiki, she seems to have taken to me." Terri chuckled.

" Is there something wrong with her or something?" Rei shook her head.

" No, Kiki is really pretty, but she's…not my type I guess. That and she's everywhere. It's like I turn around and she pops from out of no where!" Terri laughed a bit at Rei's freaked expression. Then from behind them Terri heard a rather high pitched voice yell out Rei's name.

" Rei!!!!" A green haired girl ran down the hall to them grinning at Rei. Rei looked a bit scared but was too slow and got caught up in a death grip hug. Terri held back her laughter as the fire Senshi glared at her. Soon though Kiki let go of Rei who desperately needed oxygen while she leaned on Terri. Kiki noticed and squinted her eyes at the new brunette.

" Who's this with you Rei? I've never seen you around here before. " Terri smiled at the younger woman. 

" I'm Terrestria Gun, and you are?" The girl glared at Terri.

" My name is Kiki Terreany. What are you doing with my Rei?" Terri felt a pang of jealousy and thought quickly. An age old idea popped into her head and she hugged Rei around the waist from the side. Rei's arm found it's way around her own waist and she placed her head on Rei's shoulder.

" I'm Rei's girlfriend, we were going for a swim." Rei's eyes went wide and looked down to see Terri wink at her and grin. She glanced down at herself, remembering that she had put on her favorite red bikini. Kiki looked horrified at the idea.

" Rei? Is…is she right? She's your girlfriend?" Rei gulped but stuttered out her answer at feeling Terri squeeze her a bit.

" Yes…We've been together just a week now…" Kiki folded her arms and turned up her nose.

" I don't believe you. What do you call her then…Terri? What does she call you?" Terri gulped but held up her acting.

" I call her Firebird…and she calls me…Dragon. Right Firebird?" Rei looked shocked that Terri had said her secret nickname for the woman that held her.

" Right Dragon. Is that enough proof for you Kiki?" Rei looked frightened of the answer. Terri just looked at the green haired woman kept her hold on Rei. 

" Hmmm…No, it isn't. Kiss her then, _dragon._ I mean a real kiss too." Kiki practically spat at Terri and Rei's eyes flared with fear, curiosity, and anger. Terri let go of Rei, straightened, and wrapped her arms around Rei's slim neck. She gulped while looking Rei in the eyes and then she turned back to Kiki and winked at the annoying girl. Her lips were placed firmly on Rei's cherry red ones and the taller woman gasped but kissed back to make it look real, or that was her reason anyway.

Kiki 'Hymmphed!' and her high heels were heard clicking away. Terri separated herself from Rei and blushed a deep red while Rei looked dazed.

" Sorry Rei…" Rei came out of it and grinned at her.

" No, don't worry about. You saved me from Kiki probably forever! Thank you so much!" Rei hugged her tight and Terri almost melted at the touch.

" What do you say to swimming now? I could use an opponent." Rei smiled and took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to the pool room in silence.

Rei glanced at her and Terri's conjoined hands every now and then. Then at the gorgeous woman herself. 

- Serena why did you bring Terri here? It's not exactly like we needed her, well alright, I sorta need her, but that doesn't answer my question. I'm glad though, I may just fall in love with this lost star light.- 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Sorta short, sorry for that, but I'm stopping there for today. I actually have homework I gotta get too. Please review!!!! C ya all!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	5. The Ball With A Secret

A/N: In this chapter I may be skipping time quite a bit. Just to warn u of what is to come. I've planned a very unexpected twist for this story. Hope u like it! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Terri stretched after getting out of her large bed that morning. Something didn't seem right. The pit of her stomach ached with a familiar feeling that she had forgot the meaning of. Her reflection frowned back at her when she sat brushing her long dark chestnut hair. The feeling remained even after she dressed herself in a dark green gown that was like the black one she had worn so long ago on Teres. Terri couldn't think of that now, she had a meeting today with the council from Greece, she had to think about that.

Serenity and Seiya smiled at her as she walked into the dinning room that morning of the 15th of August. She smiled at them while grabbing a paper and took her seat.

" You two are here early. Did you listen to the alarm for once Serena?" Serena grinned but mocked glared her a bit.

" We have decided on something and couldn't wait to tell everyone." 

" Really? I hope it's good news." Seiya nodded.

" Really good news. Are you still worried about that meeting you have today? Your going to do fine you know. It's not going to kill the alliance if we don't have Greece at the table Terri." Terri blushed as Seiya winked at her. The others came in shortly after and breakfast began. 

" Oh yea! I almost forgot! We're going to hold a ball in just three days!" Everyone stopped eating and looked up at the their Queen.

" A ball?" Serena nodded her head vigorously.

" You've got to be truly nuts Sere! When are you planning to hold it?" 

" The eighteenth." Mouths dropped open.

" In three days?! All of us are already full to the brim with meetings! There's no time!" Mina looked at Serena with her eyes wide. The idea was completely impossible.

" Don't worry! We have time! I've moved most of your meetings to today and then the next few days we have to plan the ball! All fixed." Lita stood up.

" What about the meetings you couldn't fit into today's schedule?" Seiya grinned.

" Postponed them for after the ball." Lita sat back down. Rei looked over to Seiya. 

" One last question. Why are we having the ball?" 

" It's a secret!" Heads fell onto the table with a loud 'thunck'. Serena kept grinning and Seiya started laughing. Breakfast was rather normal for the rest of the meal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei grumbled while her dress shoes sounded down the hallway to the white door on the left.

- I can't believe she pushed most of my meetings for the next two weeks to today! The next two days won't be spent on the ball! We'll all be hammered down with the paper work! Plus we have to figure out something to wear to this damn thing! I wonder what Terri will wear…- Her thoughts dissipated upon entreating the board room.

" Good morning gentlemen. So sorry the meeting was bumped to this morning. Things have turned hectic since the idea for a ball became reality." The men from France smiled and some chuckled while shaking her hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Terrestria smiled while walking to her next meeting. Her chat with the women from Greece at four had went along perfectly. In her hands were the documents which the leader of said country had signed. Her thoughts went to the ball in just two days. It landed on a day she hadn't thought about in over two thousand years. Terrestria hadn't been to a ball in so long. It would be fun to help plan it.

Surprisingly she had one meeting left and it was with Neo-Queen Serenity, King Seiya, and the other Senshi of Earth. She stopped and took a look around before a ten point star appeared into her hand. She held it in front of her like a card and threw it just like that.

" Teres Universal!" The stone stopped, flipped over twice and shot black light at her. Orbs connected covered her body. Detaching and leaving behind Sailor Teres. The feeling she felt earlier was back in her stomach and the familiar ache had intensified. She grimaced at the foreboding feeling but proceeded into the crystal room where the Senshi held their meetings. The others were talking excitedly but stopped when she entered and grinned.

" Good now everyone's here! Lets begin." Teres sat down next to Mars who smiled at her. 

" We have the rest of today and the next two days to plan and set up for ball." Everyone nodded at this.

" Venus and Pluto, your coming up with outfits for us all to wear since you can have them done fastest. Jupiter your in charge of catering of course. Neptune and Uranus, I'm giving you the task of entertainment. Mercury, Saturn, and Mini-Moon, you will invite the guests. Lastly, Mars and Teres, you guys can choose the decorations for the ball room and such. Everyone got it?" 'Yes's' were heard around the table as everyone sat up to leave and start preparing for the ball. 

" Serenity?" Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Pluto.

" Yes Pluto?"

" What you and King Seiya be doing for the ball?" The blonde ruler smiled.

" Picking flowers and making sure everything goes along fine in the short time that we have." Pluto nodded and made her way over to Venus as they dragged some of the others away for measurements.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Terri scrambled into some flare jeans, a light blue tank, and a light green checkered dress shirt, and dark tan sandals. She brushed out her hair quickly and flew down the stairs out the door of her chambers. Terri met up with Rei in the very large ballroom of the Palace. Rei smiled over at her and motioned her over.

" Hey. I've got patterns and colors and decorations here. Ready?" 

" Yup! Let's start!" They dived into the books and soon were having too much fun finding what they wanted.

Unfortunately when the night was over and Terri lay in bed, the feeling came back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Well, that was a pretty lame chapter to say the least…but alls good cuz the next chappi is the ball! Yea! Oh and watch out for that unexpected twist! It'll be around pretty soon! Or then again…maybe not! Review please!!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	6. Negative Feeling

A/N: Yea! I'm so happy I'm getting reviews!!!! That means I can keep getting inspiration and shell out more chappi's for u!!! Sry, I just got done watching the Star Wars trilogy…very hyper…on with the fic! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Six

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Ball was tonight. A beautiful Friday evening with the sun close to setting. Rei put the finishing touches to her red lipstick and headed to her balcony to look at the lost star that reminded her so much of her secret crush. Indeed it was there, shining brilliant far off to the right. Her raven hair fluttered softly in the breeze that whirled around her, ruffling her dark red gown given to her by Mina and Setsuna. The gown was gorgeous and fit her well. The sleeves were a soft dark red material that hung barely on her shoulders. The top was a low dipping v-neck of the same dark red shade and material that clung to her flatteringly. The material dragged behind her in a small train and bunched like an old 1800's gown, with dark purple ribbons that traveled from her small waist to a few centimeters above the hem. Satan red heels adorned her feet, blush and light red eye shadow decorating her face. Her hair flowed around her in a dark river as always. Taking one more glance at the lost star, Rei turned and headed out of the room, making her way to the ballroom.

The ball room was alive with invited guests, the royal family were seated in their thrones and the other Senshi sat in their own seats beside them. Rei looked over to the other side of Serenity but found she could not see Terrestria, people were in the way. She huffed a bit and took her seat. 

- Damn those people! I wanted to see what she was wearing, I bet she looks gorgeous as always…- Ami passed a blue gloved arm in front of Rei's amethyst eyes to get her attention. The woman came out of it but looked rather annoyed at the interruption to her daydream.

" Rei? Are you still in there?" Rei smiled and nodded. She noticed Ami's ice blue gown with light silver embroidery. If fit her well, Mina had known what she was doing. Then again she did have Setsuna helping her. 

" You look beautiful in your gown Rei. Setsuna and Mina did a wonderful job. Especially on Terri's. She looks amazing." Rei perked up at the sound of Terri's name.

" Oh? What does it look like?" Ami giggled at her friend.

" It's that exact dress you loved so much. The one from the old Star Wars Trilogy, Episode two?" Rei blushed remembering her slight obsession with the dress the woman had been wearing for that one scene on Naboo. 

" It fits so well on her! And her hair is in a bun with curls all around it. Terri looks the best out of all of us. Setsuna said Mina made it especially for tonight. Oh, well you'll see. Serenity is making her speech now." The two turned to look over at their Queen and King who stood before the guests at their tables.

" Good Evening my friends! Thank you all for coming on such short notice to this event. My wife and I have kept the reason for tonight's celebration a tight secret. Until now." Serenity took a breath before speaking.

" A new arrival has come to our family only a month and a half ago. She's made an important addiction to the alliance. Senator Teres, please stand." Terrestria blushed as all eyes made their way to her and Rei's eyes widen at the site of her. Terrestria wore the same flowing peach dress from her favorite movie. The colors contrasted nicely with her mysterious but sweet disposition and brought out the dark navy blue of her eyes. 

" Tonight is the day Senator Teres turns a new age! Happy birthday my dear friend!" Terrestria's blush deepened in shade as a cheer erupted and the Senshi moved to hug her. Music started and servants came out with trays of food and wine. Rei made her way over to the lost goddess. 

" Rei! You look gorgeous in that gown!" Terri hugged the blushing woman tight. Rei put her head on the brunette's shoulder.

" Happy Birthday Dragon." Terrestria gasped and separated her self from Rei. Another blush crept up onto her face and then she was dragged away to cut her large cake made by Lita. 

The night passed away and right now, jealousy coursed through Rei as Terri danced with a very handsome young man. Terrestria didn't look like she was having any fun with the man as he talked away in her ear. Her head looked around and her eyes made contact with Rei's. Rei chuckled understanding the message that was sent. Standing up from the table she was at with Amara, Hotaru, and Rini Rei made her way across the dance floor. A frown marred her features as she came closer. Seeing how close the man was holding her brunette. Rei's shoes clicked the marble floor and she stopped beside them. A red nailed finger tapped the black tuxedo the blonde man wore.

" Excuse me." They stopped dancing and Terri looked relieved.

" Yes?" The man had a very deep and boring voice to him. Sympathy for Terri increased.

" May I cut in?" Politely but reluctantly, the blonde man stepped aside and Rei moved into position to dance with the relieved Terri.

" Thank you so much! I was about to fall asleep right here. You wouldn't believe how boring that man is." Rei laughed while she spun Terri and brought her back close.

" He sounded boring. Other than that, are you having a nice birthday?" Terri nodded let Rei lead her around the dance floor.

" Very much. I haven't celebrated my birthday since the year before my world was attacked. I think I've thanked Serenity a million times for bringing this together. Plus the others for their hard work." Rei grinned at her.

" Well she had plenty of help. You helped decorate this place too though. I had fun working with you. Your really very brilliant Terri." Terri smiled and leaned up to kiss Rei on the cheek. Rei blushed heavily and spun Terri again in her newly obtained bliss. The dance ended only a minute afterwards. 

" Terri, come out to the gardens with me. I have a present for you." Terri looked excited and followed her out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity and the others watched the two leave through the terrace doorway. They giggled and followed quietly.

" Mina you should have seen Rei's face when I told her what Terri was wearing! Too bad I didn't have a camera." Mina giggled.

" I wish I had, I worked very hard on that gown. Serena, where do you think Rei's taking her?" Serenity looked behind her shoulder as they followed the Senshi of Mars and Teres.

" I don't know. Rei mentioned something about a secret present for Terri though. Maybe she's gonna ask her out finally! Wouldn't that be so cool?! We've all worked very hard to get them together. It's taking them way to long if you ask me." Amara tugged on one of her queens pigtails.

" Don't you think we should leave them alone right now? Their both gonna spot us meatball head. Terri's very perceptive. She'll know off the spot." Michelle elbowed the tuxedo clad blonde.

" Amara your going to give us away! Even I want to know what's going to happen!" Amara slumped her shoulders and reluctantly followed her comrades. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Rei? Where are we going?" Rei grinned at her and pulled her through a flower covered archway. Through that was a small part of the garden full of butterfly bushes, clementas vines, and roses. A small fountain of black marble in the figure of a dragon woman whistled with the sounds of running water. On a black marble bench was a lone wooden box with a silver bow and card. Terri gasped and looked up at Rei who smiled back.

" Open it!" Terri walked over and sat down, putting the carved box into her lap and opening the card, which said:

Dear Dragon,

A gift for a lost star light.

Love Firebird

Terrestria set it aside and pulled the bow off. Inside the box was beautifully crafted sword. The silver blade glinted in the moonlight and Terri put a hand to her lips as Rei sat next to her. The hilt of the item was silver with a dragon running along the handle, encrusted with rubies for eyes. A black stone for most of it's body, emeralds, and sapphires putting on finishing touches to the beast. Terri's fingertips graced it hesitantly, feeling the grooves of the majestic weapon.

" Rei…its…its so beautiful! Thank you…" Rei laughed at her shocked state and watched as Terri set the box onto the bench. 

" I'm guessing you like but I'm not sure." Terri launched at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

" Oh Rei I love it! Thank you so much!" Before Terri knew what she was doing, she was locked in a kiss with Rei. The others gasped from their hiding spots behind some bushes. Lucky for them both women were preoccupied at the moment. Terri pulled away blushing crimson and examined her sword. 

" Sorry Rei…" Rei looked dazed again, her body slumped like it was going to melt into a buddle any second.

" No it's fine…ummm…can you sow me some of your moves? I've never been very good with a sword. Bows are more my thing." Terrestria turned around wielding the sword in her right hand. She nodded and moved into more space. Rei watched her admiringly as she moved with grace and stealth. Terri landed on the ground after every flip or jump soundlessly. The others watched for awhile but left after Terri had finished showing Rei some of her techniques. 

Terrestria stretched after putting her new sword away. She walked back over to Rei and held out her hand. The amethyst eyed beauty took and smiled while standing up. She grabbed the wooden box holding Terri's sword and followed behind Terri out of the garden. 

After changing into a nightgown Rei felt the need to see Terri before going to sleep. The ball had ended shortly after they had returned inside. Mars crept silently down the hall to the large black doors of Terri's room/apartment. The doors opened without creaking luckily and she moved inside the living room full of windows. Her eyes swept over the room and found the balcony doors were open, letting in the light breeze to play with the green curtains. Rei moved closer to the open doors and noticed a lone figure standing in a black robe looking up at the sky.

" Rei? What are you doing here so late? It's almost one in the morning." Rei stopped moving but then walked out to the balcony to stand next to Terri.

" A feeling, you seemed very quiet after we returned inside." Terri nodded and shivered as the wind picked up and settled. Rei moved to put her arms around the shorter woman and the brunette didn't protest, so Rei set her head on Terri's shoulder. 

" You looked cold. What's bothering you?" Terri leaned back into her.

" Ever wonder why Serena brought me here? Why she even thought about another Senshi, another planet out there?" 

" Yes, sometimes. Do you regret coming to Earth? Terri, you know something." Terri shook her head.

" I know nothing about why I am here other than what Serena told me. There's a feeling in my stomach Rei, a negative feeling. Something's coming." Rei pulled her closer and strengthened her hold and stayed silent as Terri looked back up at the stars. 

" What are you looking at Dragon?" Terri smiled at the name.

" The lost star. It burns so bright when you look at it. Burns colors of purple and red, they remind me of you for some reason." Rei looked shocked as Terri pointed to the far right where she looked every night at the lost star herself.

" I've noticed that star too but it shines for me green and blue. I think of you every time I look at it. Strange don't you think?" Terri nodded. 

They stayed like that for awhile until Terri broke apart from her suddenly. Her sign of a ten point black star shining intensely on her forehead. Rei looked panicked when Terri went to the edge of the balcony.

" Terri? Terri, what's wrong?" Terri couldn't concentrate on what Rei was saying. A soft evil laughter rang her ears and it was terrifying to her.

" Rei, don't you here it? The laughing, so evil. I can feel it. The feeling is stronger than ever. It's here Rei!" Rei ran to her and held her up when she began to fall to the balconies floor.

" Terri, what's going on?!" Terri stood up holding her stone in her hand like a card.

" Rei, don't talk, just listen. You must go and wake Serenity and the others. Put Rini and Hotaru in a safe place, no where's up high. Put the guardian cats with them. Go now!" Rei ran. The sound of Terri transforming before a something shook the castle.

She jumped up over the railing in Serena and Seiya's room and almost busted down their door. Serena sprung up from the bed and Seiya followed.

" Rei? What's going on?" 

" No, time. I'm pretty damn sure we're under attack from a new enemy. Teres is fighting it. Help me wake the others and put Rini and Hotaru someplace safe." The two in bed nodded and transformed after getting out. 

Sailor Senshi ran through the halls of the Crystal Palace as fast as their legs would carry them. Rini and Hotaru were hidden in a safe room beneath the Palace with Luna. Artemis, and Diana. They ran through the still open doors of Terri's room and out onto the balcony. They gasped at the sight. 

Teres was dodging blast after blast of energy. The evil was laughing and it was big. They'd never dealt with a creature, the enemy had always looked almost human. Not this time. The dragon hit Teres this time, she screamed as it over loaded her. Screams from the Senshi were drowned out from the impact. The smoke was only starting to settle…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Yea for a cliffy!!! Something to put u all on for a little while. Don't worry, I'm going to update in just a day or so. No long periods for this one. Please review! C ya!

JupeJupe^_^


	7. Twisted Silver

A/N: Chapter seven!!! Yea! Okay not to much to say so on with it already!!!!!! The surprise might come this chapter…then again it may not!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Seven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Smoke rose in a gigantic cloud and Mars didn't wait for it to settle. Sailor Mars did a back flip off of the balcony and landed on the ground below. From there she didn't bother to stop, but ran as soon as she hit the Earth, and raced her way into the cloud that hid her secret love. 

With the aid of Teres's groans of pain she made her way to the brunette and pulled her up.

" Teres? Can you still fight?" Teres pulled away from Mars and stood on her own as the smoke and dust settled finally. A cut traced her tan cheek and all over her legs were scratches, she appeared to be hardly hurt.

" I've taken worse blows. Where's Sailor Moon?" Mars pointed up to the balcony where Sailor Moon still stood with Star Fighter. 

" Sailor Moon! Come quickly!" Moon nodded, and jumped down, running over after landing successfully. 

" Teres are you alright? You shouldn't race into battle like that! You could die!" Teres frowned at that phrase.

" We could die by just standing here Serenity. The fact is that we are up against a very intelligent, very powerful being. His name is Quorphoin, he's from a race of creatures that resemble closely to dragons. Only the crystal will get rid of him." Moon nodded and looked over to the large monster still snickering at them all.

" Why is it here though? Why our system?" Teres looked up at Quorphoin. He was laughing that horrible laughter. 

" I'll distract him, get ready with the others. We can end this quickly with little damage if you focus your power directly at Quorphoin. He's big but he isn't very agile. Tell the others to group. Make it fast and put everything in it!" Black angel wings sprouted from her back and before anyone could stop her, Teres was in the darkened sky. Mars watched worriedly as Teres became a flying speck by Quorphoin.

" Senshi!" Everyone stopped their fighting and congregated around Moon, with the exception of Teres.

" We have to use our main weapon…" They listened intently as Teres battled near the clouds.

" Why are you here Quorphoin?" The gray thing laughed at her.

" You killed my brother before Setertain killed off your people. Imagine how great it was to finally find out you were still alive! You can't hind from us who can see farther than any eye Teres!" At the mention of an eye Teres made her way in and plunged her beautiful weapon into his left socket. A howl like no other arose from within the pits of the beast. Teres pulled out her bloodied present. 

" Well you see that I am alive o' ignorant beast. How did you find me?" Quorphoin was still holding his eye, and raging from the pain, but he smiled crookedly for a beast, and looked at her with cold black eyes.

" Your planet was empty Senshi, you shouldn't have left it unprotected. I must have arrived the day you left and could still feel the magic used to open the portal here to this puny planet. I came, but not after blowing away the spirits of the dead planet and their memories!" Teres looked like she had taken a hit from his words. She never saw the cruel beasts attacks coming from all sides.

- There's no escape. I'll die here. The others are done powering up for the planetary attack. I've served my purpose…- Teres's brain then flared to life as nerves were shocked from the energy enveloping her in agony. Negative power ripped through her like a dagger. She started to fall just as the attack from the others was sent past her ragged body in the air. 

Quorphoin screamed in pain while his body started to smoke. Something was wrong though and Moon knew it. The power from the nine Senshi wasn't enough and they were loosing their grip.

" Sailor Moon! It isn't destroying him! We need more power!" Serenity doubled her efforts, it wasn't helping all too much.

- Teres, we need you now…please hurry…- Her grip slipped and she struggled to keep her power at the level needed.

Teres raised herself from the crater she had created when she met with the green grass. Her wings were tattered and her clothing was covering just enough of her. Scratches left no room for tan skin and blood hid what was still there. Still she walked out of the crater, limping with each step and gaining speed. Soon she was running and almost close enough to the others. Her head lifted up and she noticed Serenity in the sky. The blonde's face was twisted in determination and strength seeped from her. With a small smile she started to glow, and Teres's tiara disappeared to show the sign of her birthright. 

Sailor Moon gasped and her eyes opened wide at the sensation of a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the smiling face of Teres and turned back to face the struggling Quorphoin. A whisper in her ear turned the tides of the battle.

" Teres Universal." Power slammed through the Neo-Queen and hit into the beast who finally blew up in a fit of flames and dust. Moon caught the exhausted Teres and flew them down wearily to the rest of her drained Senshi. 

" I believe that was the most exhausting but quickest battle ever!" Uranus was ready to collapse right there and she would be just fine.

" Serenity?" Serena looked at the tattered Teres standing now only a few feet away.

" Why, tell me now please, why am I truly here?" Everyone held their breath but Mars, Teres, and Sailor Moon. Serenity detransformed into her nightgown she had been wearing. Everyone followed and Terri slipped from the energy loss. Serena glanced over to Rei who looked confused but wanting the answer as well. 

" Rei." Two sets of eyes widened at the name.

" What?" Serena looked at them both.

" I brought you here for Rei. Hoping that you would fall in love and be happy. To end her sadness." Rei paled but then flushed back with color. She walked over to Serena and brought up a hand.

Serena felt the sting and new the handprint was still there.

" Rei!" Terri pulled her away from Serena and soothed the blonde. Rei looked even more upset, tears welling up in her eyes.

" How can you be forgiving to her? Because of her your planet is barely hanging on! Why can't you ever leave a life alone Serena? If I was going to fall in love with Terri, fate would have found a way other than to get your hands in it!" Terri's head shot up from soothing Serena.

" Oh? What if it was fate that brought her to me? Maybe it was the only way? You believe in destiny Rei, tell me, are there other roads? _Did_ you fall in love with me?" The anger in her voice made Rei bend her head down and kept the others from remembering the important element called oxygen. 

" Well?! Answer the damn question Rei Hino!" Rei looked up.

" Yes." Came the almost inaudible reply. Terri's breath caught and Serena snapped her head up. 

" Yo..you..you said…" Rei nodded.

" Yes, I did. Now I don't think I can ask for it in return. You were wronged by being forced to come here, any love from you wouldn't be true, just an idea." Anger replaced the shock that burned in her eyes. Terrestria stood. Leaving Serena in Seiya's care.

" Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Seiya, I hereby resign from your court. By noon tomorrow I'll have left for my home planet which is in need my assistance." With out turning back around Terrestria Gun jumped the three hundred feet height to her balcony and into her room. 

Everyone began to move again. Amara stalked over to Rei and shook her by the shoulders.

" How stupid can you get?! Your letting her slip through your fingers Rei! She loves you and you love her, we all know. _You_ know! She will be gone tomorrow and probably never to return. How can you think that everything you know about destiny is true?! Snap out of it!" Rei looked shaken but brushed Amara off violently. 

" Keep your ideals to yourself Uranus." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Senshi went to bed that night saddened and upset. Neither Rini nor Hotaru were told of what happened after Quorphoin was dusted, but they knew something was so very wrong. Before slipping into bed next to her husband, Serenity placed the silver crystal on it's pedestal in the room just off the throne room. Energy flew around it colorfully, immediately keeping it protected. 

Later into the night the crystal flashed a bright warm white light that engulfed the room. In a second it was gone as it had came. The Senshi never noticed, not even Terrestria. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Terrestria Gun woke that next morning feeling absolutely fine when she should have felt horrible after such a battle. When she moved out of her bed to stretch her arms and legs, all of her wounds were gone. Not a trace of even a bruise. She moved over to her vanity and sat down. Terri picked up her silver brush and pulled her hair back into a bun. After grabbing her robe she headed out the door. She wouldn't be joining them at breakfast this morning. She doubted anyone would want to be at the same table with all the tension from last night. While stepping down the stairs Terri felt suddenly nauseous and her stomach lurched with the sickening feeling. Her first reaction was of course to head to the bathroom, which she did. There the contents of her stomach were poured into the porcelain toilet…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ami opened the door hesitantly to Terri's room and walked in to find her not downstairs. The blue haired genius came to check on her, worried as she was for the wounds she had sustained from the battle. Including the emotional ones. 

A strange sound reached her ears from the second floor and so she traveled up the crystal carpeted stairs. Through the large bedroom the sound became more clear and the Ice Senshi began to panic. The sound was of someone throwing up in the bathroom connected to Terri's room. The only one here other than her self was…She ran through the bathroom door and gasped.

" Terri!" Terrestria wiped her mouth with a towel she had grabbed and looked up at the person in her bathroom.

" Ami? My vision is kinda blurry from staring at the toilet for an hour…" Ami moved over to her and pressed a hand to her friends forehead.

" No temperature. Terri, what's the matter? How long have you been throwing up?" Terri pushed back her now messy hair.

" I'd say an hour here puking my brains out. I feel so horrible." Ami nodded and lifted her up.

" Let's get you to my lab. I need to examine you." Terri didn't have the strength to resist and let Ami heave her up and out of the bathroom. 

Slowly they made it through the hallways but luckily they came upon Amara who carried Terri the rest of the way. Inside the laboratory Amara set the sick brunette on a table and flipped open her communicator to call Serena.

" Alright Terri, now I want you to tell me your symptoms." Terri rolled her eyes.

" Ami, I'm not a child! All I feel is nausea and light headedness. Maybe hunger but I'm not sure." Ami nodded and brought out a needle. Terri's eyes widened in horror.

" What do you think your going to do with that???" Ami laughed while getting some rubbing alcohol.

" I need some blood. I can tell right now you don't have any usual cold or virus. It may be your appendix or liver. Plus I'm gonna need a urine sample." Amara started to laugh but stopped when her arm stung from a punch administered by Terri.

" Amara!" The tall blonde calmed down soon enough. Serena came running in, looking flushed from her race to the lab. 

" What's the problem?" Ami patted her back and handed her a glass of water.

" Sit down Sere. Terri's in the bathroom giving me a urine sample. I've taken her blood and the computer is analyzing it right now." A toilet flushed and Terri came out holding the cup out at arms length.

" I hated doing this when I was young. Every year I had to have a total physical to make sure I was in tip top shape. I didn't get sick very much." Ami nodded and started to put the liquid into a container so the computer could check it. 

" How long Ami? I could really use some food." Ami smiled and pressed a button to order breakfast into the lab. 

" Breakfast is on the way for all of us. The results should come through when we're finished." Terri perked up at the sound of food and practically sang when it arrived.

Surprise filled her three companions when she ate more than Serena. The computer beeped as paper made it's way out of the printer when the trays were taken away. Ami tore off the sheet and scanned it thoroughly. The blue haired woman shrieked and started typing furiously on the computer of her lab.

" Ami? What is it? What's wrong???" Ami started shaking her head and turned to them all in her swivel chair.

" It's as accurate as us being Senshi. The tests conclude that your pregnant Terri." The brunette's glass fell to the floor.

" WHAT?!?!?!" Terri was standing now looking like she was going to fall…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: She's PREGNANT!!!!! What the hell AM I thinking!!!!!! Please Please Please Pleaseeeeeeeee Review!!!!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	8. Teres Princess

A/N: Who's the father???? It is pretty obvious where I'm going with this, or I could twist again! U'll never know unless u read it! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title" Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Eight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" How??????" Ami blushed and moved closer.

" Umm…" Terri blushed.

" I don't mean that how! I mean I couldn't be because I haven't had sex with a man since I was twenty!" They all blushed at her outburst and Ami moved back to her computer.

" Your sure? Let me see if I can't trace the father or find something through the blood sample…" The three moved behind Ami at the computer.

" Of course I'm sure! How could I go sleep with a guy when one: I like girls, and two: I'm in love with Rei????" Serena, Amara, and Ami snapped their heads to look at her. Serena grinned when Terri slapped a hand over her mouth. The blonde Queen hugged the now pregnant Terri.

" Oh I knew you did!" Terri blushed.

" Well, I guess you have good judgment Sere." Amara put an arm around he shoulder and grinned at her.

" Now convince Rei of that!" Terri frowned at the subtle mention of last night but forgot when Ami gasped for the third time today.

" This just gets more complicated! Your blood is traced with silver crystal energy!" Serena looked closer and the computer and then took Terri's hand.

" I can feel it in you! How'd that happen?…Terri did you ever make a wish to have a child?" Terri looked flustered with all this news.

" Never! I've never thought of having a kid! Besides I can't use the crystal!" They all nodded in agreement. Ami suddenly started clicking away with the mouse. She ran away into a room that held chemicals and samples of liquids. She came back with a small test tube and placed it into a slot by where Terri's own blood was examined.

" What are you doing Ami?" Ami typed away at the busy computer.

" I have a suspicion on who the father is. Serena remember how Rini was born? After you got married to Seiya and you just ended up pregnant?" Serena nodded dumbly before her clear blue eyes seem to gasp instead of her mouth.

" You mean the crystal did this it's self, again?" Terri looked confused.

" What do you mean 'again'?" 

" This is how Rini came around. I was just pregnant and Seiya was the father…or whatever you wanna call it." Terri looked back over Ami's shoulder and that's when the father's name came up.

" I thought so. Call everyone to the throne room. Terri I'm gonna make sure you don't faint or something while getting to your room to change." Terri stood up numbly, a sort of happy dazed smile on her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serena had walked into Terri's large walk in closet full of clothing, bringing out a simple dress with an empire waist and chiffon material. It resembled her old Moon gown, except for the long bell sleeves. Terrestria remained in a little daze as once again she was being escorted to another room. Inside the Throne room everyone looked worried and a bit excited at the news to come. Terrestria looked over to woman she loved, but Rei looked away at first glance. While she walked over to Rini and Seiya with Serena she could feel the amethyst orbs on her. 

" Serenity what's the news?" Serena grinned and Terri slipped a little into her daze. 

" Well, Terri's pregnant!" Gasps and a sob came from the rest. The sob coming from Rei who looked stricken by even the thought. Terri looked over to her and Rei looked at her angrily.

" I was right wasn't I? Your love was an idea! How could you do this to me? Adding to the fact that I lost any hope last night!" Terri ran over to the Fire Goddess and cupped her face. 

" I did nothing to you. You're the one who thinks I don't love you truthfully, even though I do. This…" Terri took one of Rei's hands and put it to her stomach.

" This is yours. As well as mine Rei. Ami has proven it with a DNA test." Rei could feel the small power emitting from her love's stomach. It was Mars power growing with the added power of Teres. Like it had burned Rei pulled back her hand and stared into Terri's navy eyes. 

" I…it's just like Rini…that crystal has such a twisted humor." Terri smiled and held her close for a minute, then kissed her cheek and bowed to the royal family.

" I'll be taking my leave soon." Stunned into silence the Senshi only watched the doors shut behind the brunette. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Teres, please stay for at least during the pregnancy. Who's knows what could happen?" Teres hugged the Neo-Queen tight.

" Don't worry Queen Serenity. I'll be fine, the baby will be fine. Our planet needs us. I was given a stone that will fill the planet of the deceased with life by My Queen Feradiy. I will take her place as she wished and I even have an heir now! Maybe someday Rei will understand or I get the nerve to make her. Until then, goodbye." They all hugged her again, except for Mars, who wasn't present. Mercury patted her stomach lightly.

" I wish I could be the doctor to bring him or her into the world. But alas it wasn't meant to be!" Teres giggled at Mercury's drama.

" I'll miss you Ames. See you in the future!" Teres then jumped through the portal and disappeared for who knows how long.

Outside the grand room's doors was Senator Rei Hino of Mars, silent tears glistened while tracing her cheeks.

- No hope, my lost star light. For eternity shall you burn bright.-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Teres walked through the halls of the palace to a door with a golden bolt lock on it. A key in her had was pushed into the lock and it disappeared. The door swung open to reveal an old weaponry room. Ancient fighting swords and guns, some laser, some bullet. She stood upon a crest of a dragon swirling about it's self on the floor. When her feet stood firmly in place it started to glow and a small circle a foot before her appeared in the floor with a silver, jewel encrusted box sitting on a small column.

" Cerena fy gejerbon qura Feradiy solo era Teres." The whisper traveled like a melody to the box which opened steadily at the phrase. Inside lay a clear crystal that looked very much like quartz. Teres held up a hand and the crystal floated up and out of the box to rest in her palm.

" Souls of the deceased rejoin this world now, fill the planet of the dead once again. As prophesized by her majesty High Queen Feradiy." 

Again the crystal floated, filling the weaponry room with white light and hovering above her. Her eyes closed and the crystal shattered into dust that fell over her like glitter. Teres changed into Terrestria who was dressed in a black a black gown that had a straight neckline and sleeves that split just before her wrist to hang. The gown had an empire waist line and it flared around her just enough to produce a very small train. Her dark chestnut hair was up and outlying the top of her head with a pure quartz crown to sit in the middle. A black jewel glimmered in the middle with studded oval rubies on each side. A hand slipped to rub her stomach and there she felt the combined powers of her child. 

" Forever and a day, my Firebird." Queen Terrestria left the room then, searching the castle for any sign of life. 

A call sounded behind her and the new Queen whirled around to meet the face of her old friend.

" Mia!" The older woman who looked about fifty hugged the brunette tight.

" Oh I knew someday you would be Queen! Lady Feradiy would be so proud Terrestria!" Mia held Terrestria back and looked her up and down, then put a wrinkling hand to the woman's stomach.

" Your bearing a child dear! Oh but the father…If I remember correctly you…" Queen Terrestria nodded.

" I'll explain later Mia. Let's go see if everyone came through alright!" The old woman nodded and smiled excitedly while walking along side her new Queen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* 9 Months Later *

Rei Hino had dragged herself from her shell of pity only a few months ago. The raven haired woman had been counting down the months until her child was to be born. Even after still turning her Dragon away she excepted the child as hers. Whether Terri had given birth to a girl or a boy was mystery, or even if the baby had been born yet. It was only April 1st. She might never know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* 12 Days Later *

A cry filled the labor room as the new baby girl filled her lungs with her own breath. Queen Terrestria fell back on her pillows, sweaty, and tired from the nine hours of birth she had went through. After the doctors had cleaned her child off and wrapped her in an evergreen fleece blanket made for her, Terrestria held her baby girl for the first time. The baby had a full head of brown fuzz and with large amethyst eyes, stopped crying to look up at her mother. 

" Welcome to the world Kirei." A female doctor came over with a clipboard and smiled at the picture mother and daughter made.

" We need a last name for her birth certificate My Queen." Terrestria sighed but giggled as her daughter gurgled and stuck a finger in her mouth.

" Gun, Kirei Gun." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: There ya go! Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!!!!!!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	9. To Where It All Began

A/N: I'm soooo sad! I'm not getting anymore reviews!!!!! Please review!!!! I'd appreciate it!!! Well, what's gonna happen now? Let's find out! Cuz even I don't know!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Nine

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Mommy Mommy!!!!!" Queen Terrestria turned around too see her daughter running down the halls. She smiled and kneeled down when the little girl tugged on her pants.

" What is it Kirei?" Kirei was grinning from ear to ear.

" I read a wook all da way! It all finished, seeeee?" Terri giggled as Kirei handed her the nursery book. She looked at the title and smiled, it was " The Cat In The Hat". Terrestria pulled the little girl into a hug and kissed her cheek.

" I'm so proud of you Kirei! Now go dress in your new suit, you wanna look nice right?" Kirei smiled and kissed her mother before running away again.

" Oh My Queen, Princess Kirei will make such a wonderful ruler! She's so bright!" Terrestria laughed a bit at her enthusiastic right hand Mia.

" Oh Mia! Would you stop with the 'Queen' business? I've only been Queen for four years! " Mia chuckled and patted her shoulder.

" I think I can get only as far as M' lady." Terrestria sighed.

" Never mind, I think that's worse!" They laughed going down the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Neo- Queen Serenity slumped a bit in her royal throne. It had been so slow all day long. The blonde Queen had had to sit there for almost three hours now, but that was her schedule. Serenity straightened when the tall doors opened allowing a guard and old man inside.

" My Queen, a messenger has arrived from the planet Teres. Addins was told to deliver a letter to you personally by her majesty Queen Terrestria." Excitement popped onto her face and Serenity practically jumped from her chair to the old man.

" You may go Jackson, I won't be needing your assistance." The guard bowed and left quickly.

" Your Majesty, here is the letter from my Queen." Serenity took it and dismissed the old man, leaving him to be escorted back to a portal back to his world. Serena ran into an empty room and tore open the envelope. She immediately recognized Terrestria's neat handwriting on the piece of paper. It read:

Dear Serenity,

I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you in the last four years at all! I miss you all very much, but I'm happy ruling my planet and protecting it. Please don't tell anyone of this letter, except for maybe Seiya. I know she would be angry if you kept something from her. I'm sure your wondering about the baby, we're both fine. I've planned a trip to your kingdom this Friday, which may be the day you receive this letter. Don't panic Serena! We won't be arriving until around 2:00. So sorry to intrude on short notice but I want you all to meet my child. No I'm not going to tell whether it's a boy or girl! You'll just have to see! See you soon!

Love,

Terri

Serena pouted at the not being able to know part. Then she noticed the on particular sentence. The letter had said 'my child'. A saddened look crossed over her face and then she became confused. 

- Sounds like Terri has gotten over Rei if the baby is only hers. Though technically that's not true, but if Terri's happy then so am I!- Serena hurried off to find her husband and tell the dark haired woman of the letter. Plus she had a room to be cleaned!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Feradiy was close to the port where they would land only a few miles from the Crystal Palace. Queen Terrestria fixed her crown on her head as the captain left the room from telling they would land soon. She really didn't like to dress as she should since Kirei had been born. Since then she wore a king's outfit instead of the gowns she usually wore on important events such as balls and now, to go back to Earth. Her hair was braided as usual to outline her head so her now golden crown could rest within it. Her outfit was black, suited for a King, but truly made for her. A black cape was draped behind her, with evergreen on the inside. Kirei was dressed very similar, instead her cape was a rich purple on the inside that brought out the four year olds amethyst eyes. Her dark chestnut brown hair wrapped in a braided bun on her head. A jewel encrusted crown sitting around the bun.

" My Queen, we've landed in the port. A car is waiting outside for you and Princess Kirei." She nodded and pressed a button that turned off her vid-phone.

- Why didn't he just use the phone the first time??- She shook her head and moved into a room connected to the one she was in to get her daughter.

" Kirei, we've arrived. Come on, Neo-Queen Serenity is waiting for us." Kirei jumped up and held on to her crown before it fell off, again.

" Coming Mommy!" Kirei grabbed her mom's hand and they headed to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

King Seiya watched her wife pace the marble floor with amusement.

" Sere! Calm down! Your going to ruin the floor!" Serena glared at her love.

" This is pretty big Seiya! None of us have seen Terri since she left for Teres. Now she's coming back with her child! You did make sure Rei and the others were gone until dinner right?!" Seiya pulled the nervous blonde close.

" Yes Serena, they're gone! Everything will be fine!" The doors were opening then, they straightened their clothing quickly and two people walked in.

" Terri!" Serena hugged her old friend after running into her and knocking the air of Terri.

" Hello Sere. Oh I've missed you soooo much!" Serena stepped back Seiya hugged her. They both looked them over.

" You look so different in that get up. Oh! Who's the little one?" Terrestria pushed the shy little girl foreword some and she bowed.

" I'm pleased to meet you, Neo-Qween Serwenity and King Seiya. My name is Princess Kirei Gun." Serenity giggled at the polite introduction.

" It's nice to meet you too Kirei. You look so much like your mother!" Kirei grinned and grabbed hold of Terri's hand again.

" She's so cute Terri! So polite too! Come on. Let's go out to the gardens, I've had some tea arranged for us." They followed the rulers of Earth out to on of the larger gardens where a table sat shielded from the May sun.

" When was Kirei born Ter?" Terri sipped her tea and put it back down.

" April 13th, 3008. After nine long hours. All I can say now is, thank god for pain killers!" Serena laughed, understanding full well how painful birth was.

" How are things here on Earth? No new enemies I hope." Seiya sighed.

" Well the Nega-Moon family passed by when Rini was eight. It was very messed up. But the future is safe. The past scouts still think Serena is going to marry Endymion in the future. So sad for them to have to believe that." Serena frowned at the name of her old boyfriend. Terri chuckled and questions started being asked both ways. Soon two hours went by and it was almost five o' clock. 

Terrestria finally had the courage to ask the question they were all worrying about. She had told them about her dating again and even almost getting married. Now she wanted to know if Kirei's father was.

" How's Rei?" Serenity almost choked at the question.

" Ummm, well…" Just then they heard calls for Serena and Seiya. Terri knew one voice all too well.

" Oh Serena! Hey guys!!!! They're in this part!" Rei turned back to them and Terri kept from turning her head.

" The mall was overrun with people today! We came back early. Who's this with you?" Rei watched as the new person stood and turned around. Her amethyst eyes grew large with disbelief.

" Ter…Terri?" The others came through the arch then and gasped at the site of an old friend.

" Hey everyone." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Sorry of it's short, I'm not in a real writing mood. Please review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	10. Accepted Love

A/N: This is turning into a soap-opera! Oh well, I can live with that…anyways sorry if it's weird! I'm not really in the writing mood soooo, that's why it sucks since the other chappi's are much better. Enjoy!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Ten

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Senator Mars couldn't breathe. In front of her stood the single most gorgeous woman in the world, at least that she had seen. The beauty had left her broken, uncaring for a year to everyone. Rei had done nothing but keep herself alive and doing her job. Now four years later the woman she had _thought _she was over, was back, beautiful as ever. The reason because they weren't together now, weren't raising a daughter or son, the one she didn't even know had lived or not, it was all because she was stupid.

" Oh Terri! We all missed you soooo much!!!" Hotaru and Rini ran over to hug their old friend warmly. 

" I'm glad to see you again too! I brought some Teres presents for everyone, but later after dinner." Rini and Hotaru looked slightly disappointed they didn't get their presents now, but despite that they grinned. The others hugged her and commented on her clothing. She told them of Teres and her life as ruler, but kept secret to the matter of her daughter. Earlier Kirei was taken to a room to play with some nurse maids. Terri didn't want them to know just yet. 

After dinner, and after Terri had changed into some low rider jeans, a loose gray long sleeved shirt, and a pair of sneakers, she brought out the gifts. For Ami, Terri gave her a set of theory books from her own world. The blue haired genius was very thankful. Lita received many cook books and plant books full of Teres flowers and recipes. Mina was given a books too, except some were magazines of how they dressed on Teres. Senator Venus was all ready half way through the first magazine. Setsuna was given a little of everything, but mostly mystery novels, which she loved. Michelle, ran her slim fingers over a set of fine brushes, paints, pastels, and shading pencils of which were very different than the ones of Earth. Amara started swinging around her new set of twin swords, beautifully crafted. Hotaru, who was still into lamps, received yet another one. It was made especially for her, with dark hues of purples, and some pinks. Rini was given a large book on all the animals of Teres, since she loved them so much. Serena was given comic books, something with which she could hang over while being bored. Seiya was given a set of songs to match her voice, the dark haired woman leafed through them approvingly. 

" Thank you Terri! I love these comics!" They all laughed when Serena was practically drooling over the pictures. Terrestria turned to Rei and motioned for the woman to follow her. She did and they disappeared through the doorway of the Senshi room. 

" I hope nothing bad happens between those two. What do you think she's going to show Rei?" Serena and Seiya looked at each other but never said a word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Where are we going Terri?" Terri grinned at her.

" I'm taking you to your present. I might have been mad at you four years ago Rei, but I'm not one to hold really long grudges." Rei nodded and stared at a door that was very familiar. It was black, the sign of Teres etched in for decoration.

" Come on inside." Rei followed her in and gulped at remembering the time she had held the love of her life close. A voice could be heard from upstairs, it sounded small, but was loud at the moment, because whoever it was, was yelling.

" Mommy, Mommy! I missed you. We didn't have dinner togefer!" The raven haired one gasped at the sight of a four year old girl. Terri had bent down to hug her and pat her head.

" I know little one, I had dinner with my friends tonight. Tomorrow we'll all eat together ok?" The little girl smiled and finally noticed Rei, she gasped at her and grabbed Terri's hand.

" Mommy! Tat woman looks like me!" Rei's eyes widened and she looked over at Terri who nodded and smiled.

" Well, she should look like you little one. This is your daddy." The little girl's mouth shut at this and stared in awe at her father. She grinned impossibly wide after a few seconds and hugged Rei's leg.

" Hello daddy! I'm Kirei." Rei went down of her knees to look at Kirei. 

- My eyes, her hair, her tanned skin, my figure, our combined faces. She's so cute! - Rei pulled the girl close and hugged her tight.

" I'm so glad to finally meet you Kirei." Terri smiled at the sight.

" Kirei, go get your daddy's present, then we can play, then bedtime, ok?" Kirei nodded happily and ran up the stairs. Rei followed her with her eyes and sat in a chair.

" She's so cute. She looks so much like you. When was she born?" Terri sank back on the couch.

" April 13th, 3008. Kirei may look mostly like me, but she definitely has your temper." Rei laughed. Kirei came back then and jumped onto Rei's lap.

" Here you go daddy!" Rei glanced down at her present wrapped with red paper and a purple ribbon. She slid the bow off and tore off the paper, then took off the lid. Staring back at her was a picture. Of Terri and Kirei on a porch swing with the ocean waves behind them and a pink sky with a hovering golden sun. They looked happy and smiled into the camera while Kirei was held close by her mother, Terri's chin resting on Kirei's head. It was a perfect pose. Terri grinned at her.

" I love it. How old was Kirei?" 

" Just turned four, she loves the beach. I took her to a private beach I own a few miles from the castle." Kirei got up and held out her little hand.

" Come play now daddy! Mommy got me a bunch of new toys to play with!" 

Rei chuckled and followed her daughter into the play room that had once been a meditating room. Terri followed behind, giggling at the scene. They played until seven thirty, when it was time for Kirei's bath. Rei was given the opportunity to help clean the little girl and took it, with out knowing what was in store. She was drenched with water only minutes after Kirei had hopped into the giant tub of bubbles. Suds ended up on the green marbled floor. Somehow within the confusion Terri found herself in the tub. Though one glance at Rei's devious smile and she wasn't the only one other than Kirei. 

The three changed into pajamas after ringing their clothes of water and Kirei's parents read her to sleep. Kirei dozed off into slumber land two pages into the old classic " Snow White". Terri and Rei kissed their daughter and slipped down into the living room to sit on the big leather couch and watch TV. 

" Terri?" The brunette looked over to her and their eyes locked for just a moment. 

" Yea Rei?" 

" Why did you come back? Why now when Kirei is so young? You could have made her hate me, never want to meet me." Terri frowned but then smiled.

" I might have done that, if I hadn't reminded myself of how horrible it is to feel it. Besides, she needs you in her life. Plus I wanted her to know my family. I don't keep things from Kirei, she knows all about you. I've been telling her stories since she was born. Kirei never saw a picture of you though, I left them all here, if your wondering." Rei nodded and looked at her hands holding the remote. 

" It took me so long to get over you and I probably haven't. I've tried dating, didn't work. No one could be you, and I don't know if I ever accepted that." Terri looked over at her a bit surprised and then her face softened. She moved over to Rei and put her head on her soldier.

" After Kirei was born and I was allowed to do the things I used to, I started dating. For a year I went out with a handsome woman named Jean. She proposed to me and I almost said yes." Rei looked shocked and worried not wanting to think that someone else would marry her.

" Don't worry, I told her no. I knew then that I would always love only you. Sappy as it sounds, I accepted it, and I was much happier with it. I don't know if I could pursue a relationship with you now Rei." Rei held her close, pulling her love into her lap.

" Why not?"

" I'm Queen over a totally different world. I can't ask you to marry me someday, or live with me and Kirei on a new world. You are part of Neo-Queen Serenity's court, that's where you should stay." Terri got up and went back to her end of the couch. Rei just stared at her.

" I can still be part of Serenity's court. My meetings will change but that's it. I can easily jump through a portal to be here when needed. I want to be with you and Kirei." Terri's breath had quickened from Rei leaning over her so. She slid down and looked up at Rei with love that she had always allowed herself to feel.

" I love you Rei Hino." - If she doesn't kiss me now I'm gonna attack her!-

" I love you too." Rei got rid of the gap between them and pressed her lips to Terri's. A moan escaped Terri's mouth at the feel off Rei against her. There was no room for tension as they kissed through the night. Finding themselves wrapped in each others arms tight the next morning (fully clothed!). 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: I did say that was going to be a sucki chapter right? Just checking. I'm on break now so be expecting the end soon! But not _too_ soon! Review Please! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	11. Completly Wrong

A/N: So sorry it's taken this long! Thanks to the ppl's who are reviewing!!!! Totally grateful!!! Keep'm comin please! 

Disclaimer: U all know the drill! I dun own anything but new characters. If u wish to use them please contact me via email.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Eleven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Terri! Please come back! Don't be so stubborn!" Terrestria stopped and whirled around angrily, her brown locks flying freely about her. Rei caught up to her and tried to put her love's hand in her own, but Terri snatched it back. Her and Kirei had only been on Earth for a week. Things had been going nicely…until now.

" Why should I stop being stubborn?! I only came back to Earth to have Kirei meet her father and family! Then you pull this! Are you insane Rei Hino?! Somehow I knew you would try this!" Terri flew her hands up and continued her walk to the dining room for lunch. Rei scurried behind trying to get her to listen. 

The Senshi heard the two arguing from outside the room and looked at each other worriedly. The doors burst open to show the infuriated High Queen Terrestria in her casual wear, followed by Senator Mars who ran behind her trying still to get Terri to listen. Kirei's amethyst eyes watched her parents with a small amused smile. The little princess was overjoyed to meet her father and her mother's family. Nothing could go wrong her in her little four year old mind. Though the hurt in her daddy's voice was starting to bother her.

" Rei, I told you not to do this! I said last Friday why! Why do _you _have to be so _stubborn_?" Terri was not happy as the others could see and now Kirei frowned at the interruption to her sandwich. 

" Mommy? What da matta? You dun look happy." Terri smiled and her daughter next to her, ruffling the girls hair while Rei plopped into the seat next to the her love.

" I'll be happy soon little one. Your daddy is just being stupid and stubborn." At this her anger blazoned navy eyes redirected themselves onto Rei. Rei just gulped.

" Terri, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Serena was looking confused at all the commotion like the others.

" I'll tell you. Rei proposed to me." Jaws dropped at her explanation. They stared at her like she was crazy. 

" You guys were arguing about getting married? Why?" Amara looked puzzled by it all. Rei looked at Terri sternly.

" That's what I want to know. And don't feed me that crap about last Friday!!!" They all watched in interest as Terri sipped at her drink.

" What about last Friday?" Serena had turned her attention to the bickering women. 

" Damn it Rei! I told you I can't ask you to leave Earth and learn totally new things! It would be too difficult for you to travel and protect Serenity as you should. Your part of her court, you will stay on Earth." It was clear she wasn't going to listen to anyone, even though Serenity would gladly let Rei live on Teres with her family. The Teres Queen was just not going to sway, by this maneuver anyways. Lunch was turned to a different subject, but the tension newly created between Rei and Terri stuck. When she was finished Terri stood up. 

" Come on little one, lets go out for the rest of the day. Would you like that?" Kirei grinned happily and nodded her head vigorously. She got up and grabbed hold of her mothers hand.

" Hotaru, Rini, would you like to join us? Anyone else?" Rini and Hotaru looked toward their parents who nodded approval and joined them at the doors to the dining room. Michelle and Mina also joined them on their way to the Senshi's garage. The others stepped through the glass double doors into the large holding room for the cars while Terri hung back, hearing her name called.

" Rei, put the subject to rest, I said no. I'm not going to change my reasons." Rei grabbed her hands and smiled inwardly to find Terri didn't take them back. Their fingers intertwined as Rei brought her dragon closer.

" Terri, I don't understand. We should be together, I mean by marriage. Dragon, why can't you just say yes. I can still stay in Serenity's court. How do you think they did it in the Silver Millennium?" Rei smiled lopsidedly at her. Her hope was starting to fall, but she'd keep trying.

" Oh Rei." Terri bent her down and then smiled back up at the taller woman.

" You know I love you Rei. I can't ask you to move though. You'd have to learn new traditions and even a new language. I don't know, maybe I'm just scared, but what ever it is, I just can't ignore it. Now kiss me, because they're waiting for me Firebird." Terri grinned but it fell a little at the sadness in her Firebirds eyes.

" Fine. I'm not giving up. I'm gonna get a ring on your finger." Rei smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and the familiar electricity flowed through them at the touch. When they parted Terri hugged her goodbye.

" See ya later love." Rei waved goodbye through the glass doors and watched black convertible back out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" So what should we do?" The three youngest ones shrugged, Michelle looked dazed, Mina was looking out the window.

" Jeeze, what a bunch of zombies! How about the Zoo?" The four in the back perked up at the sound of the zoo and nodded happily. 

" Michelle? Are you in there?" Terri looked over at her aqua haired friend before returning her eyes to the road. Michelle jerked at the call of her name.

" The zoo is fine with me." Terri grinned and turned up the music. Soon they were all singing to the fast beat music coming from the radio. 

They parked close to the entrance and paid their way in. After twenty minutes of walking around, Rini and Hotaru went off with Kirei to show her the birds of Earth. Or some of them anyways. Mina and Michelle stayed with Terri to look at pandas that had been rescued from poachers. 

" Aren't they cute Terri? Especially the little one there." Mina pointed to a small baby who was yipping at it's moms ankle to pick it up. The baby was so small compared to it's mother. 

" Yea, I love pandas. They sort of remind me of Rei. I don't know why either. " Terri smiled at them when they nodded. The three moved on and sat down at a ice cream shop within the Crystal Zoo.

" Alright, ask me. I know you want to convince me that Rei and I should get married. Get it over with." Terri chuckled as they blushed at being caught.

" Fine. Why? She loves you, you love her. Why don't you just put on something white and get married already?" Mina looked a bit flustered. Terri sighed.

" I don't know. I could be scared, or stuck in romantic movie mode. Where the woman always wonders if the person who wants to marry her is truly in love with her or if it's the for the sake of the child. In this case Kirei. It's so stupid, Rei isn't at all like that. I love her so much it could kill me, but marriage seems so…completely wrong." Terri frowned and swirled her vanilla ice cream in it's dish. Michelle looked at her with a gentle smile.

" Wrong huh? I always wondered what the crystal had been thinking, if it _could_ think. Your sure it isn't the fear of marriage that makes it seem wrong?" Michelle watched Terri shake her head. 

" Oh I don't know Michelle. May the gods help me figure this out. I feel so stupid. Rei and I should get married. Nothing is stopping us really. But this feeling I have, it reminds me so much of when we fought Quorphoin." Silence was all that could be said. They remember the battle with the large dragon like creature. Most importantly what happened after the beast had been dusted.

" Ignore it. Stop suffering with it, push the feeling away. Rei and you were brought together. Why does this have to be so complicated?" Mina shook her head. The goddess of love was frustrated by this whole thing. She hated it when there was nothing she could do.

" Wish I could ignore it." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei Hino paced impatiently for her dragon to return from her walk. Terri had left for a short walk through the gardens after they had put Kirei to bed. That had been over an hour ago. 

- Where is she? Terri why won't you marry me?- Her thoughts were interrupted when Terri came into the living room of her chambers.

" Have a nice walk?" Rei smiled at the beauty.

" Yeah, it was refreshing." Terri wrapped her arms around her neck and removed the gap between them. Rei moaned into the searing kiss as they stumbled back onto the couch. Their hips meshed together in a delightful sensation, making Rei lean back more. They stopped for air and the raven haired woman searched the face of her love.

" Terri, you've never wanted to do this before. Anything wrong? You seem a bit different." Terri frowned down at her.

" I reconsidered your proposal, I guess. Your right, we're in love and should finalize it." Rei grinned happily and smiled before planting her lips back onto Terri's. 

The make out session was becoming quite heated with roaming hands and moans. Terri suddenly stopped. She put a tan finger to Rei's lips and got up. 

" I'll be back my love." Rei watched her leave, a puzzled expression on her face.

- My love? She's never called me that before…so strange.- Her head snapped up to look at the now reopening door. The door closed behind Terri and she came before the couch, smiling at Rei.

" Wow, that was fast." Rei smiled at her and sat up.

" What do you mean? I've been gone an over an hour and a half. You look out of breath. What were you doing?" Rei became confused and examined Terri.

" Your were just here, we were kissing on the couch, you said we should get married." Terri laughed and pulled her up.

" Wishful thinking Firebird. I just came back from my walk. Sorry I took so long though, I ran into Ami. We played a game of chess." Rei shook her head and stared at her.

" No, you were definitely here. You may have seemed different, but you felt real. Very real." Terri lead her upstairs and into what was now their bedroom. 

The two Senshi started undressing and changed into their bedclothes. Terri brushed her hair out while Rei sat in their large bed still confused about how Terri was here and there at the same time. Terri sighed while climbing in bed and curling up next to Rei.

" Your so cute when your puzzled like this. Maybe it was a very nice dream? I know I dreamed of some very…romantic dreams while I was on Teres." Rei turned over and laid somewhat on top of the brown haired goddess. Terri stared up at her with an expectant look. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. It grew quickly into something deeper and more passionate. Bodies meshing in a heavenly feel for both.

- This is different. So different. The last time it had been fast, not so soft and growing…what's going on?- 

Terri stopped and stared up at her. Worry in her eyes.

" Rei? Firebird? What's wrong?" Rei looked at her with confusion.

" It was different. So different. We were going to…" Rei rolled off of her love and stared at the ceiling.

" This is the first, no second time I've kissed you all day long Firebird. What were we going to do? Have sex? I would have remembered." Rei frowned.

" Have you called me 'my love'? Ever?" She watched as Terri shook her head.

" No, I've said 'love', only once. It didn't really fit. I like Firebird best. You said I said I would marry you. I haven't even thought about it since we got back from the zoo. I wouldn't change my mind so quickly Rei." Rei nodded, her head was starting to hurt from it all. She turned back over and onto Terri again.

" Let's figure it out tomorrow. More of this now." Terri grinned and kissed her soundly. The foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach yet again. Did she ever hate that feeling. But as Rei held her and caressed her, it faded to almost nothing. 

" Rei?" Rei stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

" Hmm?" 

" I love you." Rei grinned.

" I love you too." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: A bit sappy, maybe a little off the curve. Oh well! Was it Terri that Rei was kissing on the couch? A dream? Or someone else entirely? Only I know. It would be disappointing if it were a dream, wouldn't it?? Review Pleasssssseeeeee!!!!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	12. Deadly Dance

A/N: I'm feeling a small bit of writers block headin my way, but I'm gonna keep the chapters coming. They may come in different intervals, some long, some short. Keep reviewing please! It's great inspiration!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Twelve

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tonight they all decided to hit the town. Go out and dance till they dropped. Hotaru, Rini, and Kirei were staying at the castle since they were too young to go to join the others in Weather Days. Instead they would have the west wing to themselves, to do what they want. All three girls stayed to waved goodbye from the Senshi's garage as the cars left for the night. They smiled at each other, Kirei climbed onto Rini's back, and they raced back to the west wing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Terri smiled to herself while relaxing in the leather interior of her firebird's red mustang. The top was down, letting the nights breeze stroll across her exposed tan skin. Rei drove with a content smile on her beautiful face. The raven haired Senshi wore her favorite dancing outfit; consisting of a thigh length leather skirt, knee high leather boots with a slim heel, and a red off the shoulders top with sleeves that were a transparent light orchid and split down her arms. Her ebony hair remained down as always, giving her a seductive look. Terri looked over at her. Her eyes drinking in the woman she loved.

- Rei looks so hot like this! Not that she doesn't always look hot anyways, glad she's mine. - She sat up straighter once Weather Days came into view. They were right behind Amara and Michelle, the yellow corvette roaring down the street ahead of them. The four woman climbed out of their cars as Seiya and Serena pulled up into the parking spot next to Rei. 

Inside of Weather Days, music pulsed with a fast beat with swaying bodies trying to catch the techno rhythm. The group was escorted to a large booth where a redhead took down their drink orders. Setsuna and Mina were the first to hit the dance floor. Followed closely by Amara and Michelle and Lita and Ami, who were almost immediately lost in the swarm of moving bodies.

Serena and Terri were giggling at Seiya, who looked very bewildered, the dark haired woman was oblivious to all the looks she was getting. A tall woman with dark blonde hair approached their booth some time later after each had had a few drinks asking for a dance with Terri. 

" Do you mind Rei?" Rei nodded her approval and Terri slipped out. Taking off her trench coat, exposing her dark navy blue shirt that clung to her with ties down her back, leaving little to the imagination. Her low rider jeans glittered under the dance lights as she moved. 

Rei felt the small pangs of jealousy stab at her whilst watching her dragon move against the tall blonde woman on the crowded floor. Soon enough Rei had slid out of the booth and made her way to the dancing pair and asked to cut in. The blonde, seeing the look on Rei's face, moved aside and found a new partner. Terri just grinned and started to laugh while wrapping her arms around Rei's neck.

" Got jealous did you Firebird?" Terri grinned when Rei pulled her closer, their bodies fitting together. 

" Well you're my woman, no one but close friends get to dance with you if I have my way. You have this effect on me. " 

" You do always have your way. But I get mine too." 

They caught up with the racing rhythm. Song after song played, keeping them all in a blissful trance of ecstasy. After a few more techno mixes a tap was felt on Rei's shoulder and she turned to see the smiling face of Ami behind her.

" Mind if I cut in Rei?" Ami spoke up over the loud music. Rei couldn't help but notice the color of her eyes. They seemed a bit darker than usual…

- Must be the lighting.-

" Sure Ames, just don't steal her from me." They laughed and switched places. 

Rei glanced behind her and watched how Ami moved in the crowd next to Terri. Her short blue dress revealing what she had grown into since the rise of Crystal Tokyo. She still felt a feeling that something was slightly off. Shaking her head she pushed it to the back of her mind and made her way back to the table where Amara and Michelle were sipping at their drinks.

" Hey Rei. Terri still dancing?" Amara watched the woman sit down tiredly and nod a 'yes'.

" Ami cut in, so I came to take a break." Michelle looked at her with confusion scrawled across her face.

" Ami? You sure? She left with Sere to go out for some air a few minutes ago. I haven't seen her come back in." Rei looked surprised. Looking back out at the dance floor, Ami and Terri had disappeared into the living mass. 

" That's strange. Maybe she came back in and you didn't notice." Amara shook her head.

" No, I know she didn't come back. Can't you sense that she's not in the club? Her energy signal is outside." Rei's eyes widened. That's what had been missing. Ami's eyes hadn't shown with the light that all the Senshi possessed. Nothing was _slightly off_, everything was _completely wrong._ The three stood up and ran into the crowd, searching for Terri and the fake Ami.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Ami, you seem very different. Your energy signal tells me your somewhere else." The two had taken a break and were leaning on a wall, in a quieter room of Weather Days, few were in here. The lighting was very dim, but Terri made out the twisted smile that had formed on her shorter friends face. 

" Ami?" Cold hands took hold of her wrists, nails digging into her tan skin.

" You Senshi are very stupid, did you know that? I know of you, but you never knew of me. Should have listened to the fiery one, Sailor Teres. Or that gut feeling in the pit of your stomach." A small gasp came from her as fake Ami pulled her forward then slammed her into the hard wall. Pain exploded into her head, colors clouding her vision. 

" Yes, you know don't you? The power of Teres tells you of who I am, only your planet has encountered me…" Terri's navy orbs opened in a moments strength, memories overtaking her of the battle that had once killed her planet. Her sign was pulsing with awareness of how much danger she was in. The hands holding her morphed and the figure spoke once again.

" Now who am I? Which friend have I become. Dear Teres, this is why I've trapped you first. Your knowledge is fear to me. I don't like fear, only when I strike it into the hearts of my victims…" The voice spoke barely above a whisper, the softness of Serenity's voice corrupted with the evil sneer of her assailant. Another thud from her skull being rammed into the wall, making a more noticeable dent. She knew now, who this was. 

- But will I get the chance to tell them all?- 

A cruel chuckle filled her ears, now the low voice of Seiya. Her thoughts prayed to the gods of her world. Praying to help the others, for she knew, she wouldn't get the chance.

" I feel it in you. The strength of your predecessors, will of the Queen that you are. I know everything, you know, about each of you. But I guess since you now remember what I am, you know too." It morphed again, covering now her mouth to muffle her groans of pain. " Their coming. Your beloved and friends. Feel the shame of knowing they will see you at your most vulnerable moment." 

Terrestria did feel the shame, for she held herself forever strong, but now, guilt and weakness overwhelmed her. Pain rocketed through her stomach, charging to her brain. The last feeling before she succumbed to the darkness was the feeling of her throat opening and closing…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***

A/N: What is this new enemy, what is it? What information did Terri have that made it attack her first? Why the hell hasn't Rei found her yet?!?!?! The answers are coming, but so is the doom of the Senshi…C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	13. The 'Death' Of A Soldier

A/N: I suppose it's time for another chapter, right? My brains gonna short-out from all the hw I have from just today! My first day off break too! Well, don't be expecting too much this week. Maybe this and two other chapters. That's about as much as I can think off. Enjoy and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Haven't done this is awhile…don't see the point…u all know I don't own SM, right??? No? You don't? Go ahead and keep thinking that…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Thirteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei smirked while she looked down at the body of her lost love. A small black crystal resembling the one that fool Zoisite used in her hand. The Teres Queen would be no help to the Sailor Senshi now, not in any way. Standing up she clutched the black crystal in the palm of her hand, feeling power practically stream off in invisible streams. Rei's smirk upturned into a cruel smile when the door to the room banged open. By the time the others had arrived, all that were in the room, had left suddenly. As if she knew why…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei slammed the door open, stepping into the dimly lit room hurriedly. Amara and Michelle gasped behind her. Terri lay on the floor, unconscious, or so it seemed she was, and then her eyes laid on the figure standing over her girlfriend. Her breathing stopped at the sight. Herself smiled evilly at them, a look to her own face that created a demonic air about her. Amara ran past her immediately after the blonde had regained her senses. She threw a punch to the what she new to be the enemy. 

A kick to the abdomen sent her across the room, landing next to something not too warm. Grunting in slight pain, Amara turned over, too stare into a pair of glazed over sunset pink eyes. Then she felt liquid soaking into her black pants. Jumping, a small scream escaped her throat at the sight of the dead girl seemingly staring at her. Blood pooled around the girl, seeping from the deep hole in her black dress. 

" Like my handy work? It was loads of fun, to watch her die. She screamed, a lot." The woman still looked like Rei's evil twin, still smiling that cruel smile. Mars, who had transformed, was holding her cooling love. Tears pricked her eyes, all she could do was rock Terri's body back and forth, her pain evident.

" What? You don't like her like this? She wouldn't marry you, therefore she's better off dead. All she was ever good for was this." She dangled the crystal from her fingers. It glowed a deep silver when it swung over the body which it belonged too. 

" I'll be off now that I've gotten all I wanted." Neptune tried to grasp the fleeing woman, it was too late though, she'd vanish. 

Rei held her love's body close, cradling her chestnut covered head gently. Her sobs muffled from her mouth against the navy shirt. Amara held Neptune as the aqua haired woman wept, her own silent tears gracing her cheeks. The other Senshi arrived then, bitter gasps escaping them all. 

" Terri!" Moon ran over to Rei, hugging the other woman while her own tears started. 

" I…I..I came too late. I couldn't save her…" Mars laid the Teres Queen down on the carpeted flooring, starring blindly at the once living woman. She wiped her unrelenting tears away, so she could see clearly. Something strange had begun. 

Terri's body started fade. Moon grabbed at her hand, finding that her own gloved one passed through.

" What? No…no, Terri!" Mars tried to pull the now fading woman to her, failing to even grip her. Soon she was gone and her sobs grew to the point that she was shaking uncontrollably. Moon hugged her close, attempting to console her. 

Lights enveloped the room as everyone one was transformed back to their human selves. 

" We have to leave, people will be coming soon. We don't want to be caught here." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

This was such a cryptic room, dark, dank, and full of negative energy. A lone throne was situated in the middle. A figure sat within it, legs crossed, a demonic grin upon the face. 

" I'm guessing you like that form? It does suit you well." She didn't bother to move or take her eyes away. A man entered, skin a dark tan, long brown hair, and cat like yellow eyes.

" I do, she can look so positively evil. What should I do with this? Any suggestions?" A slim hand gestured to the floating body of a soldier.

" By the looks of it, your trick pulled off well. What were you planning?" He sat on one of the stone arm rests of the throne, eyeing the prize. A finger rested on her chin, amethyst eyes looking the body over.

" Maybe I'll keep her in this state for eternity. I rather like looking at her, such beauty wasted on such a being. I could just stare at her for hours and not get tired of it. She'd be like my trophy for the first Senshi I'd ever caught. What use is she too me any other way? Just a plain powerless carbon based life form with hardly any memory." The body floated closer at the flick of her hand. Random silver strands glinting in the small light among the chestnut. 

" You could make her yours? Or, I may, there's a much better plan forming in my head." He looked in her eyes, a cold shiver down his back, a smirk when she nodded approval. A wave of her hand again and the Senshi in a coma state flew into the arms of the man.

" Do as you wish, but when she wakes, I want to have some fun first." He began to walk out but stopped at the calling of his name.

" Don't disappoint me." A curt nod, and he was gone into the shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: What the hell is going on???? Who, or I should say, WHAT is this thing? Who's the man? What the hell do they want with the body of supposed dead soldier of peace???? Review! It's all going to come sooner or later…C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	14. Dumioron Demonic

A/N: I fell like typing so I'm gonna get out this chap. Fics always get so much easier to write once you get to the major battle of it all. Thankfully that's where this is at! Hope ya like!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Fourteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Little Kirei Hino had been overcome with grief at the loss of her beloved mother. Even though the little one didn't quite understand death, she knew her mother wasn't coming back. Believing that her mother had joined the worshipped past queens and all powerful Gods and Goddesses of Teres. Rei herself could barely get up in the morning, only a week had it been since her death. The thought of her daughter kept her going, kept her alive. Besides the fact that a need for revenge swam in her head like a dark comfort. The others tried their best to take care of them both while still mourning themselves. The rule of the kingdom had been very subtle since Terri had died. No meetings held, no dealing with other nations, just an hour or two in the throne room to listen to the people, fix whatever the problem was, and go back to bed. 

A question, one single, annoying question ran through all of their minds. Eating them up, making them all paranoid and afraid. That question; Which one of them was next? For if the woman or whatever it was, got the powerful, perceptive Sailor Teres,… no one had a chance in hell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Your awake, I know you are. You can not fool me." He smirked as her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the depths of her navy orbs. She tried to speak, it was difficult, but she could do it. Her throat her so much.

" Look at you, a mere carbon being, no power, no talent. Your perfect though. I bet your confused. Having no memory or idea of who you are, or where you are, can do that to a being. Be happy you are alive still, ignorant Senshi." His eyes widened a bit in surprise as she stood steadily, easily getting up from the rugs she lay on. Shock now replacing the surprise shining in the murky pits of his yellow eyes. The chuckle hit his ears, making him alarmed that she even _remembered_ how to do such a thing, when they had what made her, her.

" Please, I'm not ignorant. When I ran into that thing on Teres three thousand years ago, I made damn sure nothing would happen again. My memories, I have them, my emotions, check. Got them too. Oh yea, and the information that strikes terror into _her_ heart." A confident smile played on her face. They never suspected what she had done. Then he laughed that cruel, chilling laugh, she'd heard it before.

" But with out powers, you are no threat. How will you get that information to your comrades. You are not psychic dear Teres. Weak and shameful you are for having gotten caught in the first place." She frowned, causing his laugh to increase in volume. The binding on her arms was really starting to hurt. 

- Hope the first battle comes soon. Dear Goddess of mercy, don't let me hurt them much. Pray Ami…- A startled scream rose up out of her at the pain down the middle of her back. She went limp, no longer having control of her motor skills. 

" I'm not going to wait for her to have some fun messing with your mind Teres. I want to get to the bloody work now. How do you feel about having your body being filled with negative energy?" Her eyes closed, she felt weightless for a second, then the ground seem to come up under them. He laid her on top of a platform she had caught a glimpse of before shutting her eyes again. It was cold metal under her. Teres's arms were stretched above her and bound to the platform, then her feet. 

" Open your eyes, it's all ready for you." Then she saw the face of a demon, felt the sting of dark magic, and the serenity of unconsciousness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ami felt like hell, just like the others. Fortunately she had her own escape, her research. The blue haired genius wanted to find the name of the crystal allegedly stolen from Terri. She'd had Michelle, Amara, and Rei sketch a drawing of it. They matched up rather well. Made her job a bit easier. 

The Ice Senshi first decided to start with the Moon's history data-base she had created at the beginning of Crystal Tokyo. She pulled the picture of the crystal up and fed it into the search engine. Two articles were found. The first on Zoicite and Nephlyte, having to do with the crystal they used to find the rainbow crystals. The second…

- Dumioron? What's that? Maybe this is the black crystal taken from Terri…-

Ami began to read the small article, written by Queen Serenity herself.

_Dumioron Crystals _

Documented by Queen Serenity, Silver Millennium Supreme Ruler

What has been learned of the Dumioron crystals is very minimum and still coded. The crystals hold something of precious value, what it is has yet to be translated from the Teressian language. The language of such a world is terribly difficult to translate into the lunarian tongue we use, especially since the young Sailor Teres was attacked on the way to bring the tablets to our researchers. Most were shattered but one, unfortunately it was the most cryptic of them all. One other fact was uncovered about the Dumioron crystals: the crystals are only found with in the race of Sailor Senshi. Most unknowing they hold such an item. Though it has been searched for, no sign has shown any indication that the crystals rest within the protectors.

Ami felt somewhat unsure of herself. This information, seemed so flawed. Like it was a clue. Reading it over again, Ami found the clue to the secret of the crystals. At the very bottom in the smallest of print Ami noticed something else left behind by Queen Serenity. After enlarging the excess note, she read:

__

Personal Note: I believe with certainty that young Terrestria Gun, herself smashed the ancient tablets from her own world. For I never felt her transform on the Moon, where she was attacked. She would never be so careless as to let something so precious to us be ruined by an enemy. Young Sailor Teres knows of the Dumioron crystal. I pray to the gods she not keep the information to herself in a great time of need.

Mercury huffed. 

- Too late for that now, Terri's dead. She indeed kept that information from us. Why though wouldn't she tell us? Such a clever thing. Oh Terri, we all miss you so..- Ami read the information over and over again. No where could she find information on Teres. Tears were clouding her eyes again. She relaxed back in her chair, lazily glancing around her lab. Her blue eyes landed on her computer, something she never noticed before. A black glass piece next the one button that turned everything on. It was just as big as her thumb… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Well? I'm waiting? Where is this great plan of yours Twilitite? Tell me now, unless of course you would much rather like the second choice…" He shook his brown locks. 

" I have what you wish my, will you being staying in this form?" She shook Rei's raven head and started to morph again. This time, her skin a dark chocolate brown, hair darker than the midnight black dress clinging to her. Deep crimson red eyes starring him down. 

" I will go back to my old form, much more unique." Twilitite nodded.

" My mistress, this is my plan." He snapped a finger and a breeze picked up in the large throne room. Black petals appeared, twisting together tightly like a volcano. After only a few seconds, Terri's body stood tall, then bowed. Her chestnut silver hair now streaked with black and dark silver. Navy orbs dark and uninviting. She wore an outfit exactly like her old uniform, with out the bows, and all of it was black. The same boots and gloves covering her arms and legs. A strong negative aura surrounded her like a wall. 

" Stand. My what a perfect thing you are. So much better than the spec of a version you were before. State your name soldier." 

" I have yet to be fitted with one, My Lady." She smiled a small bit, nothing good about it.

" Lost Star, that shall be your name. We're going back to the Earth, I've figured out this age old plan Twilitite. * Sigh* Every villain must try it. We fail, you die." He nodded curtly and vanished. Lost Star then whirled away. Nothing but a chuckle was left in the room…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: So sorry!!!!! The signs of writers block show! But you will never guess the small twist I'm planning! Review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	15. Demons Wrath

A/N: Sry if it's been a few days or…so. I've been really lazy with this. I'm sure you all are thinking that this is going to be like every other fic where the Senshi are turned against each other. In a way it might be, but there are at least two twists coming. Very strange, surprising twists…

Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Sailor Moon :sniff: Everything new in this fic does belong to me though. If u wish to use them please contact me via email.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Fifteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dark clouds loomed over the bright city full of crystal. It was calm right now, but they all knew what the calm said to them in the dusk of the enclosing night. Serenity felt the crystal stir from it's placing within her locket. Evil was nearby, the feeling was so strong…and it was making her sick. Serenity had to move quickly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei sat tiredly, staring like she was hypnotized into a snow globe with a gorgeous dragon woman holding a small crystal in her claw like hands. Kirei was asleep on the leather couch. Next to the globe was a picture of her and Terri. Rei had her love up in the air, spinning the goddess around. She felt so exhausted with the grief she had dwelling in her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she cried into her hands for what seemed the hundredth time. Her weeping stopped when the black and red doors banged open to reveal Seiya holding her Queen with a death grip. The Neo-Queen looked deathly pale and her breathing was coming in short quick gasps. 

" What's happening?!" Seiya nodded to the couch and Rei grabbed Kirei. Waking the little girl roughly. A small cry came from her, but it ceased at her fathers hush.

" There's something closing in on us. We all think it's the new enemy. What ever it is, it's causing Sere a lot of pain. It seems this is the only room we can put her in, keep her safe from the negative energy." Lita came from the bathroom with a wet cloth, wetting her leader's face to clean the sweat off.

" It..it's coming clo-ser. Transform now, kee-p Kirei same from it." Serenity passed out from her lack of energy. The Senshi did as told and Ami ran away with Kirei tight in her arms to where Rini and Hotaru were. 

Outside the palace a figure hovered in the air, dark eyes mere slits in the wind of a brewing storm. Twilitite materialized next to her, yellow eyes as murky as ever. 

" You're here for only one, don't try anything unexpected. Lady might get rid of you faster than expected." A smirk played on her full lips, black skirt swaying.

" Of course my lord. As you wish." He disappeared then, returning to the shadows. Slowly Lost Star floated down to the ground. Walking with a black aura surrounding her body, her feet making impacts in the ground. Each step caused the ground to shake. Half way through the Palace's entrance, now littered with the bloodied and torn bodies of guards, The Senshi arrived, angered at the site of their slaughtered people.

" Senshi, what do you need of worthless Terrans. Nothing but a mere pebble in my way. You are Senshi, you shouldn't need the help of the powerless. Now I know how truly stupid I ever was for being one." 

Mars could only stare, her lost love stood in front of her. Unyielding and strong, now a dark beauty for the enemy. How could she have thought she was dead? When she felt the small beat of her pulse on the floor of that night club. Mars felt foolish, even more so when her thoughts of getting her beloved back from the pits of shadows surfaced. 

" Terri? Your not brain washed?" A small chuckle came from her, it was chilling. 

" Star Lasher!" Whips of heated black energy flung at them, grabbing hold of Mercury and Neptune. They cried out in vain, piercing black energy surging through them like electric fire. 

" Try and cut my strings of pain, nothing but agony awaits you." Her voice was low, evil seeped off her like a cracked dam. The others by now were also caught up in the whips of dark light, having tried to cut them. Uranus was still gripping the whips holding her wife in agony. Her anger was boiling, she was going to blow. The blonde was afraid though, not even the burst of energy would help save her love now, but she couldn't stop. Wouldn't let go. When the string slipped through her bloody hands, her scream might have woke the dead.

" So nice to see you again dear Michelle. Watch them suffer for awhile." Neptune struggled and screamed as the new attack wounding her love and friends.

" Nova Dust!" The dust glittered majestically in the air before slicing through the Senshi. Before Uranus lost her consciousness, she watched Neptune's throat open and close. Her crystal taken, her body dumped on the ground. The blonde gripped the ground and made her way to the ragged woman.

" Michelle." 

" I have no need for a bag of bones, but someone else does. I'll be taking this with me now." Michelle's body rose into the air limply. Her stolen crystal glowing a deep aqua at being so close to it's owner. Gone a tornado of petals, Uranus's hand fell, strength gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" YOU BROUGHT THE WRONG ONE!" Lost Star didn't flinch at Twilitite's tone. A smirk caressing her features. Mikoradiy sat amused in her throne.

" Twilitite, be quiet! I'm wish not to hear your bickering. Explain yourself Lost Star." She kneeled down.

" If her memories serve me right My Lady, capturing the sea Senshi will also bring down the sky Senshi. Making her unwilling to fight. I can get the Ice Senshi next if you wish or to go on with the next in line." 

" I understand your reasoning. Twilitite, take the body away and do as you wish. When everything has been done, you will go back to the Earth for the next in line. Now rest Lost Star." Lost Star bowed and soon was gone from her leader's sight. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" What are they doing now? Ami, didn't you say that with out this crystal, a Senshi is not herself. Just a body that lives?" Seiya paced back and forth through the living room of Rei's and once Terri's apartment chambers. Serenity had yet to wake up, every other room seems to be infected with the evil that caused her present state. 

" I believe so. The Dumioron crystal is a very well kept secret, not even Queen Serenity knew much about it. Basically it's the center of us all, we lose it, we lose everything but our lives. Only the past Queens of Teres and the past Sailor Teres knew of it. That would be Terrestria." Seiya sat down, throwing her head in her hands. Rei came down from the stairs then, Kirei in her arms. 

" How's Amara? Those burns were really deep." Rei shook her head and sat down next to Setsuna on the couch.

" It's not the burns that are hurting her. Michelle's been taken, or more like her body. Just like Terri. Non of our bonds are like theirs. She's not going to want to fight. I can barely fight." 

" I wonder why they need the bodies? Are they giving them powers or something? It's all so confusing. How could Terri just kill those men like that?" Mina moved slower to her love at the thought of all the blood of her friends. Most of whom she had trained and watched grow up. Rei pulled her daughter closer to her, burying her head in Kirei's soft brown hair. 

" She's dark now, there's nothing we can do. Soon Michelle will be just like her. One of us is next, and which ever one will be like them." Kirei may be a confused little girl but she understood when nothing could comeback. She kissed her fathers cheek and looked into her eyes.

" The light always wins, right daddy? Senshi die and then they are back, right? Mommy always said dat." 

" The light can lose Kirei, it hasn't happened yet, but it can. Senshi die then, and they will come back, never the same little one. Remember that." Kirei nodded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Mikoradiy stared at her newest possessions. A dark aqua crystal floating, trapped in a crystalline box, next to a black crystal with a silver tint. Her newest minion was Dark Sea. Strong and loyal like its _sister_, Lost Star. They were ready to send them out for the next. Twilitite wasn't happy about how his plans were going, they had taken a totally different direction. 

His leader, a ruthless creature, wanted nothing but to cause them all pain. He wished she would do something with the crystals before something unexpected, unplanned, was to happen. Twilitite knew. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: This is starting to make no sense, so I decided there is the perfect spot to stop it! So what does Twilitite know? Which Senshi is next to become evil for the devilish creature capturing them all? Only In the next chapter will you find out! Bye!

JupeJupe^_^


	16. Demon Dreams

A/N: Been a short while, so sorry. Coming to the twists pretty soon now…Hope ya like!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Sixteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She tossed and turned in her large bed. It felt considerably empty with her beloved gone now. The nightmares or dreams or whatever you wish to call them, were frustrating with their riddled actions and the scenes in her mind. They plagued Mars since Jupiter had been captured. Now, sweat beaded her forehead, her body twisted in the sheets. 

* Dream *

The night was dark, blood covered the ground, her uniform, and her friends. Three of them were still standing, she could barely make out who. Lost Star was there, smirking and the land littered with bodies. Two stood behind her, holding two people. She recognized them to be Hotaru and Rini. Both were limp and their eyes were open. Lightning flashed and only the outlines of her former friends stood before her. Yells and screams sounded all around her. Black beings with red eyes filled in the lines. Another scream brought her back from Rini and Hotaru being thrown to the ground. Looking up, one of her last companions was gone. Her throat open then closed, crystal in the hands of the enemy. Lost star now held a body. It was small, limp with it's eyes open. She threw it over at Mars, landing at her feet. A scream ruptured from her. Kirei stared back at her. Crimson blood hiding the tan of her dead daughters skin…

* End Dream *

Rei sprang up from her laying position. She always woke up at that point. The glazed eyes of Kirei was more than she could take. Rei got out of bed and ran to Kirei's room. The Fire Senshi had to check that she was still asleep, safe and sound. Upon opening the door, the light of a small lamp stung her amethyst orbs. Kirei was still in her bed, tucked away in dreamland. 

- Thank god. Enough has happened to us all.- 

She staggered back to bed, it was nearly four in the morning. Rei was asleep before she hit the pillow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Black Lightning was ready, Earth called to them. Two last Senshi remained to be captured. It couldn't concentrate on it's Lady's words, the need for battle was too strong. 

" Now go, don't pull anything Lost Star. Just get what is needed, or you may suffer the consequences." They bowed and were gone in a flash. All it wanted to do was kill. Black lightning had it's sights on one in particular…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Seven Senshi stood tall, staring at the three turned in front of them. Mercury knew that Lita could never come back. The blue haired woman could barely tell it was her, something had changed drastically in her signal. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Her mind raced with questions, one being why Lita wasn't brainwashed? What could be keeping her to them? She would find out someday. If she was still here.

" Go." Black Lightning gave a short nod and a crazed grin played it's lips. Electricity surrounded her, jumping off into different directions. 

" Storm Stiller!" What seemed like pure electricity, made it's way from Black Lightning's hand, to only one Senshi. 

And when her screams ended, she was still. So very still. 

" Now." Dark Sea listened to her leader under Mikoradiy. 

" Drowning Deep!" Her attack swam like a great creature of the ocean, a monstrous one at that. The liquid sought out it's prey through the small crowd of warriors protecting their fallen comrade. No one could stop it when it splashed the one Senshi it wanted. Her uniform was soaked, her eyes scrunched shut, and she lay on the dry ground. 

Eyes widened in grief, in shock, and anger. These powers surpassed them all, what could they ever do? Mars didn't stop though, she threw her fire at them. Trying desperately to not lose two more of her life long friends. She failed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

In the shadows of a dark room, a crystalline case floated in the middle. Within it were now five crystals. One black with a silver tint; a deep aqua; a deep midnight blue; a dark forest green; the last a dark red garnet. The silver tinted one glimmered and flashed. It's brightness soon intensified, shoving the shadows back from wince they came. When the light died, the crystal was gone, four remained in the case. Now a woman lay sprawled on the stony surface of the floor. Her hair a dark chestnut brown, two white strips of hair framing her pretty face. 

Twilitite had always known this was the end. He was determined to see the end. Or the demise of the Mikoradiy, horrible creature that _she_ was. The yellow eyed man wanted to see them though. He wanted to see the objects that would end his life. Twilitite came through the door. Not bothering to do the work required to open the door. 

Inside he smirked while looking into the case holding his Lady's prized possessions. Something was wrong, the sight seemed odd. Then he scanned the crystals for imperfections. Nothing was wrong with the four crystals.

- FOUR?! Where's the fifth?! - Twilitite felt it then.

Another presence in the room. Twilitite jumped up, flipping back so he could see his company, and dodge the attack.

" Who are you? I demand to know!" 

" You don't recognize me? For shame, the Mikoradiy would not approve of your loss of memory. Let me fix that." Murky yellow eyes widened for the first time in fear. 

" Teres Nova Dragon!" He didn't bother to yell, to run, or to defend himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Really short, so sorry! Plus kind of a cliffy, but oh well! Review and I will be eternally grateful!!!! Bye!

JupeJupe^_^


	17. A Step Below

A/N: One week exactly until Christmas!!!! But only two until a week off from school! This should be pretty close to done soon. Well, hope ya like!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Seventeen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" It's safe now. We don't have much time though." Four figures appeared in front of the brown haired goddess. One had chin length aqua hair with darker and longer strips of hair to frame her face. Next to her stood a garnet haired woman, the tips of her long hair was a few shades deeper than the majority of her hair. A tall woman with auburn hair to her shoulders that glimmered the color of her eyes. The last being a woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair streaked with a very dark blue. 

" Glad to see you gained no harm from the Mikoradiy." Teres smiled happily at them all, they didn't look very different.

" That thing has our old bodies hurting our friends, why are we still here?!" Fighter looked ready to punch the wall, which cause much pain. 

" Calm down. Don't get angry or we'll be noticed. The Mikoradiy is very powerful and knows all that happens in her lair." They nodded and Fighter calmed herself.

" So how should we get out of her? Sailor teleport?" With a confirming look from everyone, they moved into a circle, joined hands, and were gone in the blink of an eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Mina was so very tired, she didn't think she could stand another battle. Her wrist was broken anyways. What use was she? They were all going to die, the last of them knew. That was a total of _three_. Since the death of her two friends, both had been buried in a sacred place deep in the Crystal woods, where only Senshi were to be buried. 

Her thoughts brought her back to where she was. In her room, on hers and once her beloved Sets bed, a jar of sleeping pills in her hand. It would be so painless. The life she had now was painful, the look on her Setsuna's face when they came back for the last one needed playing in her mind. Mina took one out and popped it in her mouth, then went to grab her glass. 

The garnet doors banged open at that time, disturbing her suicidal thoughts. The Queen she had always protected glared angrily at the blonde. Serenity looked about ready to kill.

" Mina what the hell do you think your doing?!" Tears stung the Queen's eyes, running to catch her friend as she fell.

" Oh Mina, please don't do this. I need you now. Rei and Kirei need you now. Things have been bad, but we'll win. We _can't_ loose. I know she's gone, but please don't fail Setsuna this way!" Serena felt what her Senshi felt, it was a fact. And the feelings Mina gave off were much worse than what she was feeling. Serena understood that Mina felt she had nothing to live for. Unlike her and Rei who had children. Then something in her mind made itself known.

" How can I live Serena? Setsuna is gone, even if I failed her, I could see her again, and that's all that matters to me now." Mina shook with her uncontrollable sobs. Darkness filled her thoughts and she could no longer see the light she fought so hard for in the past.

" Hotaru." Serena smiled when her friends blonde head popped up, crystal blue eyes looking at her confused.

" What?"

" Hotaru. Aren't you and Setsuna the ones who've been raising her since she de-aged? She calls you mother, why can't you live for her? Do you want to cause her that much pain when you go? The first face she saw was yours when she was just toddler. Don't do this to her." 

- God I hope she listens. I can't loose another. - Mina looked thoughtful, but stood tall and steady as she could on her own.

" I'm sorry Serenity. Please forgive me for being selfish. I've been thinking that soon Hotaru would regain her memories and not want me anymore… There's that blonde thing again." Mina laughed nervously, she felt so embarrassed now.

" No more suicidal thinking okay? Take a shower and come to dinner. That's an order. " Serena giggled when Mina bowed and ran off to her shower. 

Rei was outside the door with the three young ones by her side. 

" How could she think that? I will always love her as my mother!" Rei put a hand on Hotaru's purple head, giving her a soft smile.

" It's a hard time Hotaru. She knows now." Rei lead them away from the room then. Her dreams were making a bit more sense to her now, a neutral feeling made Rei feel that they were all safe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Outside the Crystal Palace, five figures appeared out of know where. The guards became alert at the site of them and trudged forth to see just who it was. Small acknowledging gasps were heard.

" Senators, is that really you? We've fighting this enemy for so long now, how do we know it's truly you?" They started to glow and the guards allowed them passage into the Palace. 

The group ran as fast as they could through the crystal halls. Nothing was more important than getting to their family now. Happiness roamed their faces at the site of the massive doors. Just a few more steps. 

***

A loud bang rang through filled the room and made them all look towards the doors. Both had been pushed open so hard they banged the walls. Five stood in the doorway. Surprise mingled with shock as they sprang from their seats to greet the new people.

" Terri!" Rei's voice drowned all the rest as she flew into Terri at warp speed.

" Your back! Oh god I've missed you so!" Terri hugged her back and then captured her lips in a long kiss that had been postponed for too long. 

" You look different, what happened?" 

" We-" Teres was interrupted when Neptune looked at her with worry.

" Where's Amara and Ami?" Five faces fell, tears suddenly welling up in Neptune's and Jupiter's eyes… Both had died.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity sighed. How much more could they all take? She hated having to do that to both of them. The blonde had to though. Ami and Amara's deaths kept displaying themselves in her mind. Ami being hit by Black Lightning's "Storm Stiller". Then Amara dieing from Dark Sea's " Drowning Deep". The new Lita and Michelle were doing nothing now but crying in each others arms. Both pulling comfort from the other. Now even a week later, life had been so calm. It was frightening. The months gone by had been long and felt like hell. Now there was white snow on the ground. Making the city a wonder winter land. 

Terri and the rest weren't much different now since their 'rebirths'. The Senshi now knew more about the Dumioron crystals. Terri had explained what she was allowed, and confirmed the note Queen Serenity left low under the article was in fact true. The Teres Queen had had to break the tablets, it was the only way to keep the crystals safe. It hadn't mattered anyways, since the Mikoradiy could understand many languages.

**

" Twilitite!" Mikoradiy frowned at the fact that _she_ had been calling her minion for more than a minute now. What was taking that demon so long? Sitting up straighter she called only one more time…he didn't come.

" Lost Star! Dark Sea! Black Lightning! Corrupted Time! Deep Fear!" Her five loyal minions appeared at her call, bowing immediately.

" Find Twilitite, then bring him too me." The demons nodded and were gone into the shadows. 

Lost Star ran into the room where its Lady kept the crystals stolen from the Senshi. An odor that smelled of blood filled its senses. Looking around Lost Star found the body of Twilitite, dried blood around him, and half of him looking like it was blown away. Becoming paranoid ( if it was possible), it looked into the crystalline case that supposedly held the Dumioron crystals. All were gone. Grabbing the dead body of Twilitite, it made its way back to the throne room. 

Mikoradiy frowned even more at the site of her dead right hand evil. 

" The crystals are gone correct?" 

" Yes, My Lady. All five have disappeared." Mikoradiy shook her head.

" They didn't disappear my demon star." 

** 

" Kirei really likes the snow." Terri leaned into Rei, watching their daughter play from a large window.

" She doesn't get it from me. I hate the cold." 

" How can you hate something so beautiful?" She felt Rei hold her closer.

" I don't hate all beautiful things." Rei grinned brightly, this was such a nice change. She'd been so lethargic the ten months Terri and the others were gone. Now January was here and it amazed her at how slow and cruel time could be. 

" So tell me again how you're here, and not dead some where's?" 

" The Dumioron crystals were able to retrieve our souls when the demons took over our bodies, there for we regenerated into new, almost identical, ones. Now we're back and ready to fight. It's just a step under total rebirth." Terri smiled, though she did remember the fact that she had a planet to rule and protect, ten months had gone by with out her. She needed to return.

" How can we be so happy when Lita and Michelle are grieving over Ami and Amara? It doesn't seem right." 

" There's nothing we can do for them but let them both grieve and comfort each other. It will all be over soon." Terri kissed her and walked away from the window.

- How can she be so sure? - Rei followed soon after. Completely missing the dark clouds starting to loom over the group playing in the snow…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Done with this chap!! Sorta slow at the moment, it's all coming soon!!! Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	18. Light's Weapon

A/N: Been a while, or so it seems anyways! Hope everyone had a happy Christmas! Here's the next chap, hope ya like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own SM :sniff:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Eighteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The click of their shoes was the only sound to be heard in the hallways. The four of them had been running since this had all began once again. They could only look away while running past all the bodies in the corridor. It seems before the five minions of their enemy had arrived, they'd done some redecorating. Now it didn't matter though, they had to get to the safe room or all hope was lost…or so she had said.

Sailor Venus didn't understand why she had been told to take Kirei, Rini, and Hotaru to the safe room underneath the palace. What was worse was that she had to stay with them until Moon or Teres contacted her.

When the hidden door came in site Venus didn't bother to stop as another attack shook the quiet kingdom, but kicked the door open. She quickly set Kirei on the couch for Hotaru to tend to the little princess. Unfortunately Kirei had been caught in the cross fire and had gained a deep cut to her forehead. Needless to say her parents were more than mad…

***

" Teres Nova Dragon!" 

" Jupiter Oak Evolution!" A black dragon surrounded by the electric charged leaves spun towards Black Lightning and hit dead on. Jupiter jumped up happily but frowned when the smoke cleared. The demons uniform had only been singed.

" Dammit! Nothing's hurting them and it's starting to hail!" Jupiter looked hopelessly over to Teres who frowned.

" Keep fighting, we've got to get them worn down! Think of Ami!" Teres then pulled out her sword and ran after Lost Star with swift agility. Devil and Angel wings alike sprouted from the warriors on the battle field and they all took towards the sky. 

Only two had remained on the ground: Jupiter and Black Lightning. The auburn haired Senshi had wanted vengeance since she'd found out who had killed her beloved genius. 

" Storm Stiller!" The wave of lightning split through the air seeking out it's prey.

Jupiter saw it coming and jumped into the air. After landing she immediately jumped again, seeing the attack following her. 

" This is a very lame trick demon!" Jupiter jumped up again, desperately trying to shake off the lightning.

" Stupid Senshi, keep talking to me and you will die sooner than I wish."

Lita frowned and kept jumping, thinking quickly.

- Damn demon…how do I shake this thing?!…ha! - 

Sailor Jupiter headed for Black Lightning who was still smirking, amused at the situation it had created. When it noticed her coming towards it, it smiled knowingly and braced itself. Lita was mere inches from her when she dodged to the right and faded out. The attack stopped then followed it's prey once again, only to find it was gone.

" Your trick did not work Senshi, stop your hiding." 

Jupiter was back in front of it, left leg out for a kick to the head. The kick made the demon bend back and Jupiter leapt over it, spun around, and grabbed hold of it's arms. 

" My trick wasn't over." she murmured into it's ear as Black Lightning's attack sped towards them and hit it full on. With a swift punch to it's back, Jupiter sent her enemy flying forwards and skidding into the snow covered ground.

Doing a double flip in the air the lightning Senshi landed on Black Lightning's back with a crack, making sure to dig her green heels in enough to draw black blood. Grinning, finally satisfied at the curdling scream that rose out of the demon.

" It was lame." Then she looked towards the sky, seeing the others fighting the other four lackies of the Mikoradiy…

***

Venus was never one to really pace around, but now it was all she could do. The blonde stopped to watch Hotaru focus on healing the unconscious Teres heiress. The Saturn Senshi guiding her hands, glowing a soft purple, over the gash in Kirei's tan forehead.

" How is she Hotaru?" Hotaru shook her dark purple hair and looked at her mother frowning.

" Not well mom. She's refusing my abilities and my energy. I wonder if she gets that from Aunt Terri, I know Aunt Rei can be healed by me." Hotaru sat back on the white couch now stained a little from crimson red blood. Rini petted the little girls brown hair and looked up at her mothers Senshi protector.

" Venus, what if we wake her up? Then Kirei can be healed willingly." Venus shook her golden blonde hair.

" I'm afraid she might sink into a coma or something like that. We'll have to try again or wait until Neo-Queen Serenity can get to her or even Sailor Teres." She sat down next to her daughter and sighed. How long until she's contacted by the others?

***

Neptune was more than tired right now. Her aqua hair was soaked as was her uniform from the hail and snow coming from the darkened afternoon sky. Soft aqua wings were tired and battered from attacks to her back. She'd envisioned so much since the day she'd found out this demon had killed her Amara. Now her chance for revenge was slipping away with her lack of energy, but Michelle knew that if she didn't do this now, she would die. And she laughed at herself thinking about what Amara would say when they met up again. 

" Well Sea Senshi, tired? Feel beaten yet? You must be. Why not just give up? I can make it painless you know. Drowning feels like sleeping, I think." It chuckled evilly and smirked at the frowning face of Neptune. 

Rage coursed through her at the mock of her love's death and she sped forward with speed she didn't know she had possessed. Dark Sea easily blocked her punches, even when they were coming at a blur to the untrained eye. What the demon did not expect was for Neptune to start punching so fast that it took it a while to realize she wasn't there anymore and never expected a boot in its back. Dark Sea went sailing forward though the hail and snow stopping after fifteen feet of free falling. 

" Deep Submerge!" The sphere of water energy pushed the demon farther and faster into the ground. Upon impact the blast made a small crater in the snow covered earth. 

Dark Sea stood up after a second of settling dust and looked up only to have another Deep Submerge smash into it and push it strait into the Earth all the way to its shoulders after five more pounded it in. Neptune flew down and landed on its exposed shoulders making it yell out in pain as her heels dug in.

" Do you think you have defeated me Senshi?" It tipped it's head up to smirk but frowned when Neptune held her hand to her side and a sea blue trident with jewels encrusted in the handle appeared in her hand.

" No-" She brought the trident's spikes down into the demons head.

" Now I think I did." Neptune grimaced at the sound of bone cracking as she twisted the trident once again just for good measures. When she stepped off she bent her head to the side to access the damage she had done.

- Amara would be proud.- 

" Mi-Miche-lle…" Neptune turned her head to see Jupiter staggering towards her and ran to catch her falling friend.

" Lita! You look worse than I do!" Jupiter chuckled as they fell to the ground.

" I don't know if I should take that as a complement or a insult." Neptune just giggled and looked up towards the sky.

" It looks like everyone else has one their battles-" 

" No, Teres is still fighting the leader." 

They both looked towards the sky, finally seeing the small dots that were Teres and Lost Star through the hail and snow…

***

" Mom!" Venus's head snapped up from her thoughts.

" What little one?"

" Kirei's breathing is slowing, can we please try to wake her??" Hotaru watched sadly as her mother shook her blonde locks no.

" I'm afraid of what might happen…Rini! Rini, you try to heal her or give her some of your energy, yours is lined with silver crystal energy." 

The pink haired child looked hopefully and put her hands over Kirei's wound. Her red eyes were shut and scrunched in determination. The other two watched hopefully as Rini's hands started to glow…

***

" Damn Senshi, just die!" A black sphere of energy flew at Teres and made contact. Light surrounded her and died as did the smug look on Lost Star's face.

A periwinkle shield surrounded the star Senshi and had protected her from the blast.

Lost Star growled and pulled out a sword with a dark blade. Teres followed and pulled out her own sword yet again and waited for the enemy to charge. The leading demon flew forward and lashed out only to miss. Teres appeared behind her and brought her sword down, slicing directing through the skull of her old body, and splitting it in half. She watched the twin pieces fall to the ground and flew down herself and into the arms of Mars.

Sailor Teres flipped open her communicator and pressed the orange button. Sailor Venus's worried face appeared on cue.

" Venus get your ass out here, we don't have much time until they regenerate!" 

" I'm coming!" The screen went blank and within seconds Venus materialized in front of them all.

" It's cold!" Venus flinched when Mars smacked her head and she looked towards Teres.

" What do I have to do?" Teres smiled.

" Wait until Moon and Star Fighter are done putting the demons together, then tie them up." The blonde nodded and waited a little while for her friends to finish their job. They flew back over and she prepared her attack.

" Venus Love- Me Chain!" The heart chain tangled itself around the five demons of the Mikoradiy as they started to move. 

" Quickly this can only be done once, their already healing themselves. You got to keep them tied up while using your crescent beam at the same time. That's why you stayed out of the battle." 

" Do you know how difficult that is?!" 

" Mina you got to or we'll all die! Stop being ridiculous!" Jupiter was in a lot of pain right now and she was about to black out, she didn't need this.

" Fine." Venus closed her eyes and the chain in her hand went to finish wrapping itself around the regenerating enemies.

" Crescent Beam Smash!" It seemed to be working when black beings with red eyes appeared instead of the old bodies of the Senshi that were taken. Their screams were horrific and gratefully, soon ended.

" This battle is over. Now we wait for the war." 

Venus gasped and stopped in her tracks when they were all making their way back to the palace.

" Kirei!" Mars and Teres looked at her worriedly.

" What about Kirei?! You did make it to the safe room alright, right?!" Teres was looking fearful, anxious for the answer.

" Hotaru tried to heal her and even Rini, but her body refused the energy…" That was all either parent of the child heard as they broke into a run.

***

Rei and Terri, who'd transformed back to their casual selves, made a mad dash to the safe room. When they'd found the hidden door it was practically pulled off it's hinges.

" Kirei!" Terri pulled her daughter in her arms, hugging her tight.

" We tried Aunt Terri, but she refused our energy. Mom said we couldn't wake her up either…" Terri shook her head.

" No, don't worry Hotaru. You and Rini could do nothing. She's a Terress and can only take the energy of another Terress. Or from me or Rei and that's it." 

Rei hugged them both and a soft glow surrounded them as red and black mixed together. Kirei's gash quickly healed itself and her amethyst eyes opened to smile at her parents.

" Mommy? Daddy? You arwen't going away again are you?"

" No little one, we're staying here. For a little longer anyways." Rei pulled Kirei too her as Terri took Hotaru's and Rini's hand and led them to see their own parents, who were in the hospital wing of the Palace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Mikoradiy growled, sensing that her prized minions were gone. This war was still not over and she had just a few tricks up her sleeves…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: A longer chapter for you all, hope ya liked it! Please review!!!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	19. Not Part, Mere Maiden

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile and blah blah blah for my excuses. You all really don't need to here the same old routine of " I'm sorry" 's right? Right! So on with this and enough of my babble! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Nineteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kirei Hino loved to peer into the snow globe with a beautiful dragon maiden inside. She'd seen such creatures in their glory at her home on Teres, they lived in the Ashise Mountains, which were bright and warm all year round. The maiden inside the globe reminded the little princess of her mother, Queen of Teres. Then Kirei turned her head to look at one of the pictures by the globe, one of her parents. Her daddy swinging her mommy around like she was weightless. She'd only known her father for a few months, but loved the woman all the same. 

It was said that the last Sailor Teres before her mother was a dragon maiden of strength, skill, and power, she had been leader over the Dragon Lady's. The last Sailor Teres was her grandmother, who she has never known, who no one but the Queen had ever known. Kirei began to wonder if it was true, if her mother was half dragon maiden, and she a quarter. Her thoughts got placed to the back of her mind when her parents walked into the large apartment like chambers.

" Hello Kirei, looking at the dragon maiden again?" Kirei nodded turning her head to look in wonder at her mother who had changed, in her opinion, a lot.

" Can we go out to the snow?" Kirei frowned when her father shook her head no.

" It's not safe just yet little one. Though soon I'm sure you'll be back on Teres. You can see the your friends again then and play with them." Rei smiled happily at her, her hand still clasped with Terri's.

" Will you be coming wid us daddy?" Terri frowned at this, she hadn't decided yet whether to marry her love or not, she knew she should, but it was difficult all the same.

" We don't know yet Princess." 

Beeps came from the small watches on the two Senshi's wrist, they'd forgotten the meeting.

" We have to go for a little while Kirei we'll be back to play. Alright?"

The little four year old sighed and watched them walk to the door.

" Wait, mommy arwe you part dwagon maiden?" 

Terri froze, this was something she hadn't expected to hear. She turned after a second, a strained smile on that Kirei always bought when she couldn't answer her question with the truth.

" No, my little one, I am not." Terri walked out then and started down the hall when Rei grabbed her hand and stopped her.

" Why did you lie Ter?" Their eyes locked, navy blue depths unwavering to the amethyst ones.

" I didn't lie to her. I'm not part Dragon Maiden." Terri watched Rei decide if she felt this was the truth, but then she sighed.

" I'm whole." 

Rei's eyes widened.

" But aren't Dragon Maidens part-" Terri covered her mouth with a hand.

" Yes, but Kirei cannot know until she has received her Senshi abilities. She's half of me and that's half she should not have." Rei nodded and her love removed her hand.

" Come on we're almost late." Terri pulled her the rest of the way to the meeting room. Rei had learned the story behind the said maidens, they were majestic beautiful, and part of something horrid.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Mikoradiy paced her empty throne room with frustration. What was she to do? The Senshi had killed all of her precious demons, even Twilitite, but he'd been useless to her. Just a someone to conjure her demons into the bodies she'd collected, and now lost. Even the crystals were gone! Mikoradiy should have absorbed them or something when she'd had the chance. But there was at least one trick she had and that she would put into action, she never really did need Twilitite…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" When are you going back?" Serenity looked at her with curious eyes, sitting next to the Queen on the steps.

" I don't know, I think I might send Kirei back alone. For her safety."

" You do know she's not safe there, your guards are strong, but not strong enough to withstand the Mikoradiy if it attacks your world." Serenity sighed, life was getting to complicated for her simple tastes.

" I wasn't going to send her to the palace. I was going to send her to my mother. I had thought of not telling Kirei of her heritage, how she was half her favorite creature and have Martian-though she knows that...that part of me I must hold down, the part I know the Mikoradiy wants, is in her too, not as strong, but it's there. Mother can teach her the things I will when I arrive back home." Terrestria smiled at her sheepishly, Serenity's eyes telling her it was alright.

" Kirei will be angry, but I'm sure she would love to meet her grandmother." 

" Then that's what I'll do, do you have the disk I gave you?" Serenity nodded.

" Safe and sound in a vault protected by the crystal." 

" Give to Rei when something happens to me." Serenity nodded again and put a arm on her friends shoulders as they watched the sun go down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Ok, it's short and kinda weird, but please review! Oh and I know I never specified the fifth taken, it was Seiya, sorry about the confusion! Review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_*


	20. My Dieing Letter

A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here it is and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own SM, I do own all the new characters though in this story. ^_*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Run! All of you just leave!" Sailor Teres was tired and her muscles ached, but she couldn't have them here. She couldn't stand to have her love watch her give herself up. The Mikoradiy smiled ruthlessly at her, she knew what the sailor was thinking, what the Dragon Maiden was thinking.

" Teres, we can not leave you here! Not alone with such a monster!" Moon couldn't understand it, what was she thinking?!

" Leave Moon, take them all…Go back to the Palace and give her that disc." Teres felt herself being swallowed by the part in her that was in every Dragon Maiden, the part she hated.

Mars watched with fear, she could feel her lover changing. The signs were subtle but very much there. Her energy was spiking upward and it was not all positive. There was a negative aura surrounding the brunette Senshi, her beautiful black wings had less feathers, her nails were longer with the usual black polish, but it didn't look like polish anymore…

" Mars! We have to leave! This entire place is falling apart! Rei…she knows what she's doing…" Fighter pulled on her friend's arm lightly, frowning sadly at her tears pouring from the amethyst eyes.

" No, she's not going to leave me again! I can't take it if she leaves me again!" Rei ran, she ignored the loud protests and ran. Her gloved arms outstretched to reach her lover.

She wrapped her arms around Teres and kissed her long and hard. Not caring if the negative energy she felt coming from her was increasing.

" Rei, leave now. You'll die if your in the Mikoradiy's way. It was a matter of time until all Dragon Maidens had to face what was inside them. Just wait." Terri cried, she loathed the feeling growing inside her, she loathed having to leave this world again, maybe for the last time. She only hoped Rei would understand what was on the disc. Only hope that she would know what to do.

Jupiter had no choice, she knew they had to leave. Mars felt stunned when lightning hit her square in the back and she fell into the arms of her comrade. Then, just as they went through the collapsing tunnel, her eyes watched as Sailor Teres transformed the entire way to her true self, and fell lifeless to the floor, an orb of evil black light hovering above her lifeless body…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Princess Kirei Hino was walking along side her grandmother, Airenia Gun, when something passed through her like an arrow. She fell forward, a cry ripped from her lungs. Airenia caught her granddaughter quickly, feeling the same pain herself, but being older and stronger, could handle it easier.

" Grandma! Oh grandma Renia! Pwease tell me it wasn't what I felt! She's not gone, she's not!" Kirei's little hand flew to her heart which ached now with sorrow.

" Don't fear little one. Your mother had her reasons, I know, but do not be angry with her. You've had little training and do not know the ways of your heritage yet, but feel that her spirit lingers." Airenia held her close, trying not to cry herself. She'd seen her daughter only briefly in the last four years, but loved her no less than the day she was born. What scared Airenia Gun the most, was that now that her daughter was dead, the evil in them all would start to grow as the being came closer to take what created the race of Dragon Maidens in the first place. 

" Kirei, stop your tears little maiden. We must prepare for the worst now." 

Kirei stared up at her grandmother with awe. Airenia Gun was a very strong woman, with muscles to be jealous of, even in her old age, and long golden brown hair with dark blue navy colored eyes. She was the leader that had perished so long ago with everyone under the destructive force that left Sailor Teres alone for over a thousand years. It seemed useless now that she was back. The Mikoradiy would have them all…

**

Rei pounded her fists into the ground relentlessly, causing her skin to break and bleed. It didn't matter, her dear one was dead. The Senshi had blown the castle to dust, if the Mikoradiy was inside when they had done it, it wasn't alive. But they all knew that wasn't true. 

Her tears mingled with her blood and dirt covering her hands, causing her fresh wounds to sting. Nothing made sense anymore to the raven haired woman. Why had Terri sacrificed herself like that? Why had dieing been any good? Would she come back more powerful? How could she leave her family defenseless? Rei didn't mean her, no she meant everyone on Teres, everyone that was a Dragon Maiden, everyone including Kirei.

" Rei, please stop! I have to give you something at the Palace. Oh please Rei, don't hurt yourself!" Serena wrenched Rei from her kneeling position and pulled her into a tight embrace Rei couldn't break.

" Let go of me! Do you have any idea what it feels like?! She ripped herself away from me! Chose death over fighting through it all! And when Terri died, I felt it! Why did she leave me?! Why was she so selfish?…" Rei cried harder, even in her sleep when Serena put her into the world of dreams.

" Serena?" Ami came up behind her and picked Rei up. She was the only one without severe wounds.

" We have to leave. The sooner she sees that disc, the better." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Black space surrounded the Mikoradiy, it was so very happy to have part of itself back. If only the maidens gave them selves up so easily as the last! It's job would be so much easier! 

- It worries me though, what was that Senshi thinking? Did it have a plan? Does it know my weakness? Well, what ever happens, there won't be time to stop me!- A demonic smile spread upon dark lips, and the only sound in space was that of exploding stars as the Mikoradiy amused itself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

__

My dear beloved Firebird,

Are you angry? I suppose you are. Please, don't hurt yourself anymore than you have. I may be dead love, but when I was writing this, I only thought of what you have done when the castle of the Mikoradiy was destroyed along with my body. No, I haven't seen the future either. Please understand what I did was the only way. Understand that now, Kirei is in more danger than ever imagined. Go to Teres, find a woman named Airenia Gun. Yes, she's my mother if that's what your thinking. Go alone, only you are needed to do what must be done. Oh, dear one, I love you more than life! Even now, when my spirit roams free. I cry while I write this my love, knowing the pain I cause you and everyone else. It'll be seen clearly soon, just trust me. Yes, I realize it would be difficult for you to my mother so I've given directions. Don't worry if they don't know who you are at first, Kirei will know you are there. Tell the others you must go alone. I know it sounds stupid and dangerous, but it's dangerous if they go with you. I love you, my Rei Hino. 

Love,

Dragon

Rei wiped her eyes of the salty tears trailing in runnels down her cheeks. She would do as Terri had instructed, but it still hurt as the second she'd died. The raven haired Senshi knew, that if Terrestria Gun never came back, the pain would never dull. Rei suddenly felt angry, but it swept away quickly. How could she be angry? It was a selfless act wasn't it?

- Terri, you _have to_ come back! I can't live with out you anymore…- With her thoughts to accompany her and the letter still on the screen of the computer, Rei cried fresh tears for the hundredth time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kirei sat still and silent, trying to keep her four year old mind open and clear of any thoughts. But there was this terrible nagging feeling that something was happening to her father. What was stranger, it felt as if her purple eyed parent was close, very close. Her grandmother must have felt her discomfort, because a hand was on her kimono clad shoulder a second later. 

" Little maiden? What's the matter?" Airenia watched with concern as purple eyes flickered.

" I feel my daddy close grandma Renia. Something's happening to my daddy!" Kirei jumped up, but couldn't run anywhere, Airenia had caught hold of her blue kimono.

" Your father is nearby? There are no men around these parts Kirei." 

Kirei looked up at her grandmother confused.

" Grandma, my daddy is not a man." Kirei became a little scared at her grandmother's obvious shock.

" Why didn't Terrestria ever tell me! Little maiden, is this your father?" 

A screen off the far wall appeared, Dragon Maidens looked annoyed and flustered at a woman with dark black hair wearing a black tank and shorts with sneakers.

" Yes! That's her! Pwease grandma, take me to her! Don't let them hurt my daddy!" The little princess was close to tears at the thought of her only parent being hurt. 

Airenia shook her head and picked up her grandchild. Her large wings spread and they flew up and out of the castle through a skylight with no glass. 

***

" I told you my name and who I wanted to see! Can't you tell that I am a Senshi?!" Rei felt very much agitated. Dragon maidens or not, these woman were foolish to her.

" We can't allow you to pass! No one is allowed on to the sacred grounds unless permission has been given by Airenia Gun herself!" This particular maiden had dark evergreen hair and light blue eyes, though if she wasn't frowning, you could tell she was really very sweet.

" My permission is granted. This woman happens to be Kirei's father." A tall brunette with dark navy eyes gave a look to the green haired woman.

" Daddy!" 

" Little one! Oh I missed you so!" Rei swept her little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. 

" We're sorry Miss Hino. Terrestria never told us about Kirei's father. She left quickly after bringing Kirei to the sacred grounds." Airenia smiled at the scene. 

" Terri always did leave things out. I'm not sure if you know why I'm here, but your guards must be lacking if they can't sense that I'm a Senshi." Rei still felt very cross about that, it wasn't likely she would forget it.

" I know you're here because of the Mikoradiy. Don't worry about Felena, she trusts no one easily." Airenia grinned and led her daughters love inside the maidens castle inside the Ashen Mountains. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Another weird chapter, sry about that. I'm still trying to make sense of this fic myself. Please review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_*


	21. Red Stone Battle

A/N: I'm thinking this is the last chapter of this, maybe an epilogue to end it all and make it happy, but maybe not. And so the plot comes to it's climax and all the pieces fit together! Hopefully….^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Twenty-One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sailor Mars tried to calm her breath, reminding her that her little, now five year old, daughter was safe with Felena. Airenia had gotten herself caught by the Mikoradiy, who growled at her with a vicious smile at the moment, bloody from her own attacks. Rei had learned so much since she'd arrived on the sacred grounds or that's what the Dragon Maidens called their Castle. Rei found out why only she was needed on Teres and why Terrestria Gun had given herself up. It was kind of nice, in a weird way, that she was the means to end it all. That because she was dumb enough to fall in love with the Princess of Dragon Maidens, her destiny took this road. Sailor Mars felt the sting of her twisted ankle and most likely broken arm get jostled by another arrow thrown at her from the bow of the monster holding Airenia Gun. The raven haired Senshi leapt to the left and dodged it swiftly, luckily landing on her good leg.

- God I learned a lot, but what the hell am I supposed to do when I can't remember it?!- 

" Grrr, I grow tiresome of you Senshi. Leave now and I will wait a long while to kill you." Mikoradiy growled whilst shaking the leader in her hand. It had taken so many of the maidens already, that it was almost whole again. It needed only a few more of the beings. Memories played in it's head, memories of how it was foolish to let that one goddess of the heavens tear it apart, and create a whole new race of beautiful creatures on Teres. 

" MARS FLAME SNYPER!" The burning arrow sliced the air and cut it's way into the shoulder of the Mikoradiy. It was barely able to do any damage before the demon ripped it out.

" Don't look away monster! MARS FIRESTORM!"

Mars ran straight behind her column of fire, ready to strike when it engulfed her enemy. Mikoradiy screamed in agony as it's already burnt flesh was charred by the heated element. Rei, knowing her own fire couldn't hurt her, started to punch and kick the body of the demon relentlessly. She knew she couldn't keep this up, her energy was low. Too low to continue the way she was. Unfortunately, her thoughts betrayed her once again by taking her mind off of the task. The Mikoradiy found an opening when she'd hesitated just one second and sent a blast of negative energy her way. Her own screams rang in her ears, her Senshi uniform ripping yet again, at this rate, there would be nothing left of it. 

The attack set her back into a wall of the Ashen mountain that supported some of the now broken dome roof of the sacred castle. It shook when her limp body was smacked into it, causing more pieces of the shattered roof to cave and fall upon her.

- Oh god! My leg has went completely numb! How the hell do I save Terri now?- Rei felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and struggled to keep herself alert. 

Airenia was jarred from her own unconscious state by that of the Mikoradiy. The demon now found it a most appropriate time to take what was its and flung the older woman down on the broken up marble and stone floor. A dark eerie light grew around the leader of the maidens, mostly focusing on her abdominal section. The black haired demon grinned ruthlessly as it's claws grew another inch and it stabbed them down into Airenia. Airenia screamed like all the others and struggled, eager to escape the burning pain and the feeling of that one part in her growing more negative by the second. Black claws twisted and dug, finally pulling out a dark orb of eerie light. The monster absorbed it quickly, and many of the cuts along the demon's body healed, but not as many as it had wished.

" Your next Senshi. You may not have an orb within you, but your energy _Rei_ is quite strong." It morphed, voice changing into that of a melodious one.

The dark haired beauty recognized the voice of her love instantly, anger boiling within her. How dare it take her dragon's form yet again? It had in the beginning of this entire battle.

" Can you hear me? Can you hear how I live inside the great Mikoradiy, now with my mother by me, all that's left is you, and little one. My Kirei." _Terri _walked closer, index finger shooting rays of black light to lift the rocks off of the sailor, hopefully hitting her in the process with her random shots. Rei's eyes widened when she felt something sting her under the rubble. Her mind searching frantically for a solution to save everyone. 

- Think dammit! What- - Her barely gloved hand ran over something spherical that was laying upon the stone of her front bow. It rolled off and into her hand. 

** FB **

Rei stopped her training at the sound of a cough behind her. She turned to see the mother of her dead love standing with a cloth in her hand. Upon the cloth something shined and her curiosity peaked to know what it was.

" Miss Hino, I have something I found." Airenia walked closer showing the shining object to the fiery Senshi.

" What is it?" Rei stared admiringly at the perfect round form. Upon the cloth lay a perfectly round red jewel, the size of regulation marble. It gleamed in the sunlight from a skylight in the ceiling.

" This was Terrestria's, she was given it when she first was being trained as a Senshi at the age of seven. The first thing she did was bless it, with the great ritual of the maidens. It's a very difficult and complicated ritual, I was surprised she could do it." The old woman chuckled as she remembered her daughter so young and eager to do the impossible.

" Did it do anything to it?" Rei smiled down at it, once it was placed in her hands.

" It turned red." 

" Re-Red?" Rei gasped as she saw Airenia nod. 

" Terrestria was brilliant through out her life. She always seem to know. But this stone, I see now, was meant for you my dear friend. She loved you so, I could feel it when Terrestria was last home before she died. Take it, it may be what you need." 

Rei stood confused and happy, watching the leaders retreating back down the stone corridor.

** End FB **

Rei smiled slightly, even though another beam grazed her leg. The Mikoradiy was almost done tortuously digging her out. It was clear as to what she would do now to defeat the evil claiming her loves voice and face. So, Rei laid still, letting the monster dig her out. It was almost over.

" I've found you _my love_. Oh! Your all scraped up! Let me help you out of that mess." _Terri's_ teeth were clenched as she grabbed hold of the Senshi's pretty much broken arm, and wrenched her from her spot. Rei landed upon another heap of broken rubble.

Sailor Mars struggled to stand, but succeeded in it none the less. Her left hand held the round red stone between her middle finger and index finger. She began to concentrate, creating a barrier around herself to stop most of the Mikoradiy's attacks. Once she knew she had the strength to do what must be done, Rei dropped the shield and added more strength to herself.

" What are you doing Sailor Mars? I feel rising energy in you." The Mikoradiy hissed, now in it's regular form. With a huff of annoyance it sped forward, claws outstretched.

A small smile that could just be seen if looked closely, appeared on Rei's lips. Her arm flung up, hand releasing the stone like a card. It flung through the air, heading straight for the Mikoradiy. The demon saw it coming and stopped. Cold red eyes watched it closely as the stone circled it's body. It snapped out with its arms to snatch the small red stone from the air, but couldn't since the object dodged swiftly every time. Soon enough, the stone saw it's target and went for it. It embedded itself painfully in the demon's right shoulder, making the enemy scream in pain, dark liquid trailing down its skin from the new wound. 

Rei watched with amusement as the evil creature tried desperately to get the small stone out of it's shoulder. Meanwhile Rei concentrated again, pooling all of the energy she had left, into her palms. 

" FIRE SNAKE REVIVAL!" It was the point of all of this, to kill the Mikoradiy once and for all. But it was a high price to pay…Half the living souls within would die, and never return to the world of the living.

The shape of a large flaming snake appeared and sprung from her palms like a red streak. The snake's mouth opened to show off two very large fangs looking like they were dripping of red hot fire. It zeroed in on the stone embedded shoulder and sunk it's fangs deep in. The Mikoradiy had never known pain like this, with souls being ripped from it's body like fireworks in splendid colors, all flying out of the dome in search of their bodies. Dark brown skin was torn with each soul (which Rei could see were in crystal forms) breaking away. The demon was soon nothing but a past memory. Nothing but air occupied where it once screamed. At this Rei broke down to her knees, crying into her hands, seeing that her love was no where to be found. 

A shining light caught her attention, her amethyst orbs snapping up to look as a dark navy-blue crystal hovered in her face. Her hand reached out to grab it and found it warm to the touch. More tears poured down her scratched face, causing her numerous cuts to sting and burn. The crystal had no where to go, the body it wanted had been destroyed in the first battle with the Mikoradiy. Dusted those months ago with the rest of the cavernous castle of the dead creature. Mars pulled it to her chest, her sobs taking total control.

- It's all I have left of her! All my work, all the deaths of the maidens…Why did I do it if I didn't get her back?! Poor Kirei…she was so hopeful, but I can't live on…- A fiery arrow of her sniper appeared in her hand, flames licking the air. 

" Death it is." She pressed the tip to her breast covering her heart and gulped, breathing in her last of oxygen.

" Don't be foolish." A concerned melodious voice startled her as her eyes snapped open to see nothing but two setting suns.

" I-Ter-Terri?" Rei shook her head, there was absolutely nothing in front of her, so Rei shut her eyes and placed the arrow back over her heart. The crystal slipped from her hand and rolled on the marble before her. 

" Don't be foolish, Firebird." That concerned voice hit her ears again and her eye lids flew up, to not see the setting suns.

Eyes widened at the sight, her mouth hanging slightly open. Tanned feet wrapped in leather sandals with the straps lacing up endless tanned legs, to the small brown leather skirt of all Dragon Maidens. Toned, flat stomach, long tan arms with slender hands met her eyes next. A large bust held inside the short leather button up tank, with semi-wide straps covered in dark ash brown hair, two white strips hanging longer on either side of the maidens face. Large dragon wings were folded behind her back. Navy-blue eyes smiled at her happily, a ten-point star signal on the maidens forehead. Rei looked her up and down several times, still kneeling on the ground, when she noticed something around her neck. It was a choker with nothing but a red perfectly round stone in the middle of her neck. 

" Ter-Terri?" The arrow disappeared as the new Dragon maiden kneeled down in front of her, a hand stroking her hair.

" Yes, love." Terrestria, Queen of Teres, Princess of Dragon Maidens, and Senshi Protector pulled her love into her strong arms.

" Oh god, never leave me." Rei cried for once, happy tears. 

" I try my Firebird." 

Terrestria picked her up easily, holding her close. She walked past the many bodies of her deceased friends, most from when she ran the corridors as a little girl. Her own eyes welled up with tears at the site of her bruised and battered mother, who was with half the souls that never revived, and would never revive.

***

Most of the castle was unharmed, since the warriors who fought were able to keep the enemy from moving farther onto sacred grounds. Terrestria couldn't help but notice how much lighter she felt, like something was missing. She tossed it aside at the moment, searching out her daughters signal. Kirei was in the great foyer, a room full of many comfortable couches and chairs. 

The arch doors came in site, and at her command swung open to reveal the colorful room. Two dark heads popped up from an oversized chair. Both pair of eyes unbelieving at the site.

" Mommy!"

" Terrestria?!" Felena held Kirei back, just in case it was a trick. Terrestria simply put her love on a dark red couch and turned to grin widely at them both.

" Come here little one." 

Ignoring her protectors protests, Kirei ran straight into the arms of her mother, who picked her up and held her tight.

" Little Maiden! Please, that might not be your mother!" Felena jumped over the chair and two the family. Her blue orbs watched in concern. It _couldn't _be her old friend.

" Oh little one I missed you! I'm sorry I left, it had to be done. Watch your daddy for a second alright?" Terrestria grinned and set Kirei down beside her father, who lay unconscious.

" It's nice to see you too Lena." 

" But you can't be Terrestria! She hasn't taken the form of her true self since the day she became a Senshi! Terrestria…why did you even take that role?" Felena felt herself drawn to the other woman, and found herself enveloped in a friendly hug.

" It was a duty passed down in my family for years, dear friend. I might be like this more often though." Terrestria grinned and rubbed her friend's short dark evergreen hair.

" I'm glad your home…_Queen_ Terrestria." 

" I'll do something about that later on, it's seems I won't be able to keep up with my role as Mother, maybe wife, Queen, Senshi, and Leader of the Maidens." 

" You? Leader? Your serious right??? You'll be coming home?!" Felena felt so happy her best friend would be returning after so many years, it made her giddy inside. 

" Possibly, but now I need you to go and find the others who survived. Bring them back…and don't worry about my mother's body…I'll give her the proper burial…" A tear slipped her cheek and Felena gave her a quick hug before flying off to find her comrades.

" Mommy?" Kirei knew something was very wrong, more wrong than before she was put in a room with Felena.

" Kirei, your grandma…has passed away…" Terri pulled the small girl to her as she began to cry.

" Sshhh, little one. Your grandma is very happy now, she can watch over you from way up high. She'll always be with us Kirei." Terri petted her head soothingly. A hour of crying later, the small princess had cried herself to sleep and lay under a blue blanket on a couch across from Rei.

Rei's transformation had faded from her lack of energy, but her body was gladly excepting the new leader of Dragon Maidens easily. Only a half hour later, the fire Senshi's eyes fluttered open slowly, her head resting in her beloved's lap. Terri's eyes were closed, a sweet sad song sounded out as she hummed contently.

" Ter-Terri?" Rei's voice felt very horse, and she couldn't move most of her body, but just staring into the beautiful face of Terri made her glad to be alive.

" Rei, you woke up. I see my energy did you good. Your almost healed. You'll be sore for a couple of days though." Terri helped her sit up against the couch, then happily put her arms around her waist and pressed her head against Rei's flat stomach.

" I'm not dreaming? Because this really wouldn't be a dream, not with all the loss, and me knowing the fact that your not really here…" Rei closed her eyes, feeling heaven upon her lips as Terri kissed her softly. 

" No dream. I love you." 

" Hm…I'm not sure if that's a good thing anymore. I've almost died a lot in the past two years, but I love you too." Rei pulled Terri into a deeper kiss, glad to know she would never have to dream again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Not very many ppl read this, but it would bug me if didn't finish it. Then finally, my whole original character obsession will have finally been satisfied. Well if some do read this story, please review! C ya!…It's not over yet!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	22. Epilouge of Many Births

A/N: The last chapter!! Hurray Hurrah!! Anyways I'm not gonna bug with all my useless babble, so read on! 

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Lost Star Light, Burn Bright

Chapter Twenty-two ~ The Epilouge

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was only a few months later that Rei Hino was back on her feet, fully recovered…and demanding that Terrestria Gun make a choice about marrying her or not. Terrestria only last week had given up her position as High Queen Terrestria of the planet Teres, and took her place as Leader of the Dragon Maidens. The Castle sacred grounds were rebuilt quickly, making it look more spectacular than before with it's domes and gardens. A statue of the late Airenia Gun was put in the main garden, where only one other statue stood tall and beautiful to glimmer in the sun, one of a woman named Feradiy. 

The royal family of the Earth came with helping hands and rested worries that both Rei and Terri had survived, along with their little daughter Kirei. Kirei was very happy though, since her mother had vowed to be in her true state more than her Senshi one, so was she, and Kirei was never on the ground for long with her still small wings. But the fact of the matter was, that Rei had asked about a million times (Mina and Lita were counting), and Terri had yet to give an answer…

****

" Terri! Come on, make a decision all ready! I don't see why it's so hard to say yes or no!" Rei followed along side her dragon, who was in the rather skimpy outfit that all the maidens wore, not that she minded or anything. 

" Rei, please. I love you really, but it's something I can't think about right now! And besi--What's this?" Terri stopped her arguing when she caught sight of a familiar pair of heads, closely nestled on a couch in a very tight embrace. 

" Ummm…Hi?" Lita grinned weakly at them, letting go of her hold on the woman in her arms. They sat up right and looked at their laps. 

" Oooo, when did this happen?" Terri ran in, grinning like a fool and sat down in a chair, wings folding up behind her.

" A while after we were back to our old selves, and after finding out Ami and Amara had…died." It was obvious Michelle was still in mourning of her old love, but now she had Lita, it was easier to deal with.

" Well, I'm happy for you! Oh, will you look at the time, gotta go!" Terri had known Rei would be distracted and she made for her escape. Her wings spread and through the skylight she went like a bat out of hell.

" Damn her!! See ya later." Rei called behind her as she broke into an all out run down the corridors, trying to track her love's masked signal. 

" I think they have way more problems than us, you think?" Michelle looked up into her new love interest's emerald eyes, smiling brightly.

" Oooh yea, but Terri's just scared. You just know they'll live happily ever after." Lita grinned and kissed Michelle again, and kept repeating that action for a good hour more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity grinned, seeing Terri come down onto her guest room's balcony. Luckily, tea had just arrived and the blonde prompted for her to sit down and take a breather from 'cat and mouse'.

" I see you got away." She was really amused by all of this.

" You like this way to much. Maybe I should just say yes." With a sigh, Terri relaxed into her chair, annoyed with herself.

" Your just scared Terri, I was too, only that was after the ring was on my finger. I never thought marriage would be the one thing that scared you." Serenity quirked an eyebrow at her and sipped from her tea cup.

" I'm not scared of it…just insecure?…" Terri rubbed her head in confusion.

" Or, maybe because your being asked? Think about it, right now, I promised Seiya a secret meeting in one of the gardens. Talk to you later. Hope it works out soon. I'm dieing to see you in a dress!" Serenity giggled and walked out of the room.

- Me being asked? What's that suppose to mean?…- 

The brunette ended up flying down into her favorite garden full of daisies she'd seen on Earth, and thought about what Serenity said. Then an idea popped into her head…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei sat glumly on the stone railing of her and Terri's balcony, watching the two suns set. The fiery one couldn't figure out why the thought of marriage scared Terrestria so. It all seemed so simple in her mind. A ring twisted over in her hand and she grinned, thinking of what it would look like sitting on her dragon's left ring finger. The band itself was a dragon, twisting into the band with it's head coming up with an open mouth. Inside the mouth was a large diamond, smooth and spherical like that red stone. She'd made it extremely special over a year ago. A door opened behind her and she didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

Terrestria walked up hesitantly, now wearing jeans that hugged her hips, brown leather sandals, and a dark blue t-shirt that stuck to her curves and showed a small strip of her stomach. Her hair was in a ponytail with the white strands hanging down. Her arms sneaked around Rei's stomach and her head rested on the Senshi's shoulder.

" Rei, are you angry?" 

" No, not angry, confused maybe, but not angry." 

" Well, will this make you less confused?" 

Terri's hand opened in Rei's lap to reveal a ring made of a material that resembled silver, but looked much more elegant. It was shaped to be like a red phoenix, with an open mouth holding an oval red ruby inside it's mouth. The sun suddenly hit it and the ruby sparkled majestically, Rei's breath caught at the beauty of it, and the surprise. 

" I-Was that your problem the entire time?" Rei twisted herself around and stared into Terri's eyes, happy that it was all coming together.

" Yes, well, pretty much. But, now can I have an answer?" Terri smiled, her eyes saying how unsure she was, but ready to do the whole marriage thing finally. 

Rei took the ring from Terri's hand and slipped it on her long finger, seeing how nicely it fit on her hand. Then she took Terri's and slid her own ring onto her tan finger, grinning like the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

" Yes, my lovely dragon." 

" Sorry I took so long." Terri gasped at the gorgeous ring on her hand, letting the suns of her planet bounce beams off it to make it glimmer. 

" I would have waited forever." 

Rei captured her lips in a kiss filled with passion and love. Terri couldn't have wanted more. She could have died right then and there, and been happy. Luckily, she didn't.

*****

* A month later *

It was nothing big, and only the Senshi and Dragon Maidens attended the ceremony. Rei had decided she like the idea of a mix between an Earth and Teres marriage, mainly because of the dress Terrestria would wear. It was to be held in the main garden where the suns shown with shade from a large tree that resembled something from an Earth fairytale. 

Terri felt rather indifferent in her gown type apparel. A veil lay over her face and trailed down her back to the ground. The dress had thin silk straps and lace ran over the top that covered her chest, but showed a fair amount of cleavage. It ran to just under her bust, then split to show her smooth toned stomach and the silk ran along her sides to the ground. The skirt itself went to mid thigh as silk, then broke off into a stream of little ribbons around her legs down to white high heels that slipped over her feet with straps. Her hair was in many curls and pulled half way up. 

Rei was wearing something very similar, since it was law on Teres that the couples wear a matching set if they're of the same sex. Instead of a veil, Rei had a light red cape flowing to the ground. The top of her dress dipped like a 'v', the white contrasting nicely with her creamy skin. The skirt was also the same, but her ribbons were the red of her cape matching with her ankle boots which had open toes. Rei didn't mind not getting to wear a tuxedo just as long as her love stayed in that dress. 

" Ready?" The Priestess grinned at them both, happy at the arrangement.

" Yes."

" Yes." They both said the words like they couldn't get them out soon enough, both were nervous beyond belief. 

The Priestess was brought over a small round gold tray which held two red and black ribbons and the rings of the phoenix and dragon. The old woman began to talk as the ceremony was under way. 

" A ribbon in our world, is a binding piece to the one you will always love. The color of red; love whilst you are alive. The color of black; love whilst your soul roams the spirit world and heavens." The Priestess picked up the ribbons and placed the red one over Rei's outstretched wrist and let it hang. Then picked up the black one and placed it on Terrestria's awaiting wrist. 

" With this being a mixed wedding of beliefs, the rings are a symbol of trust, care, love, and loyalty." The dragon ring was picked up and for a second, it seemed alive. 

" My lady, Leader of the Dragon Maidens Terrestria Gun, with this ring, you will be bound for eternity to Rei Hino, Sailor Mars of the Earth. Do wish this upon your soul?" 

Terrestria glanced with a grin over to Rei, who looked eager to know it was final, and their lives as a true family could be started.

" I wish it." Terri felt a rush of peacefulness flow through her as the ring was slipped onto her left ring finger where it burned slightly, nothing painful, and glimmered in the sunlight. The Priestess then turned to Rei with a warm smile.

" Lady Rei, Sailor Mars Protector of the Earth and Universe, with this ring, you will be bound for eternity to Terrestria Gun, Leader of the Maidens. Do you wish this upon your soul?" 

" I wish it." Rei felt the peacefulness as the ring her love made slid to stay on her finger where it burned slightly and sparkled in the suns rays.

" Please join hands." The couple did as the Priestess said, their fingers intertwining, and their arms meeting the other to close the gap between them.

" With the joining of sacred ribbons comes the joining of souls." At her words, the ribbons grew long enough to snake around both arms and create a pattern of red and black, then the ends hung loosely over their adjoined hands.

" May you never regret this day and love each other through your many lives." The Priestess tied the ribbons in a bow and stepped back for Rei to throw away Terri's veil and kiss her. With the end of their kiss, the ribbons disappeared.

Cheers went up from the guests around them, everyone rushing up to congratulate them. Little maiden Kirei (who technically was still a princess by her father's side, but not of Teres.) was led through the crowd by her auntie Serenity and uncle Seiya. 

" Mommy!! Daddy!!" She giggled as she was showered in kisses from her parents and squished between them in a hug. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A week later the newly married/bonded Hinos arrived back to the sacred grounds of the Maiden castle to be greeted by their large family. Serenity and the others were ready to return back to the Earth, but the Queen said she had one last gift to give.

" A gift? You've already given us gifts Sere!" Terri felt confused, but kept herself attached to Rei's arm.

" Well, it's for you all, but mostly for Rei. You see, I wanted to make things fair for her. You and Kirei can both just fly off when you want, which could be bad when Kirei gets older. So, I give Rei the ability to fly outside her transformation!" The Silver Imperium Crystal suddenly flashed in her hands and Rei felt a new weight added to her body. 

" Oh my…" Terri looked surprised as her lover turned her head and flexed her new red raven wings. 

" Thank you so much Sere!" Rei hugged her friend tightly, grinning like mad.

" We thought it might help. Unfortunately, we have to leave now. See you at Christmas?" Rini smiled at them, letting go of her little 'cousin' who ran to her parents happily.

" Christmas it is. Goodbye Rini." Rei hugged her little niece tight, seeing as she wouldn't see them for a good few months. 

" We'll miss you at home Rei, but you have a new one now." Mina hugged her tightly and made room for the others as she went to squeeze Terri goodbye too.

Rei, Terri, and Kirei watched them leave through the newly created portal and waved goodbye. As they were walking down the corridors Kirei tugged on her mothers yellow sundress and looked up at her with her large amethyst eyes.

" Mommy? What's 'Christmas'??" The little girl giggled when her father laughed and picked her up, describing the point of Christmas and it's traditions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* 12 months later *

Within three months of each other, six children were born to the Senshi. The Crystal Palace had never been so hectic as it would be in later years. Nine or so months ago, it was found that Mina and Michelle were pregnant. Mina giving birth to two and poor Michelle, four. 

Lita and Michelle had made it official four months before their babies were born. Setsuna and Mina just a month before the other couple. The first to arrive were Mina and Setsuna's, both with dark green hair and big crystal blue eyes. Astra was the one that most looked like Setsuna and her conjoined symbol of Pluto and Venus showed that the Venusian sign overlapped the other, she was the next generations Sailor Venus. It was the opposite with Mika, who looked like her mother, but was to be the next Pluto. 

The four children that belonged to the Kino's all had different colored hair. The first had Michelle's aqua hair and Lita's emerald eyes, they named her Nixie, Sailor Jupiter. Next was Kailani, she looked a lot like the late Amara Ten'oh, with sandy blonde hair and her mother's eyes, the future Sailor Neptune. Sailor Mercury, or Nariko, with brown hair and dark blue eyes like the deceased Ami Mizuno. Lastly came Azura who had sapphire blue hair and teal blue eyes, she was to be neo Sailor Uranus. Each baby had their own specific symbol with another one to overlap. Michelle had never thought she could fit four human beings inside her, but she had, what shocked her all the more was the fact that two baby's looked as if they'd had different mothers or fathers. She didn't care though, she knew the Silver Imperium Crystal did this to make sure the team of Senshis stayed complete. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* Yet another Year later…*

Kirei sat on her father's shoulders, giggling for no reason as she was carried down the great crystal halls of the Palace she hadn't seen in a year. Today she would meet all her new cousins and she wanted to show all of them her strong dragon wings. Turning her head, Kirei watched her wings as she flexed them.

" Kirei, don't go flying through the halls while we are here alright? I don't want you flying into a chandelier or something you didn't expect to be there." Terrestria smiled up at her, but kept a sternness to her eyes to make sure she was understood.

" Yes mommy. I'll be real careful!" Kirei grinned at her mother and hovered off her dad's shoulders to the ground between them.

" Besides little maiden, your wings are still weak from when you flew into that pillar last week." Rei giggled to herself remembering how funny it had been, until her daughter had needed medical treatment that is. 

" Rei! It wasn't that funny!" Terrestria reached over and pinched her husband's arm, containing a laugh herself.

" Of course not Terri. Your only laughing yourself." 

There conversation ceased when they came to the tall ivory doors of the Throne Room. Two guards bowed and opened them up to allow them entrance. Inside was talking, laughter, and some crying.

" This must be the biggest family I have ever seen!" Rei grinned as all movement stopped and everyone stood.

" Auntie Rei!" Rini ran faster than the rest of them and ran to her Aunts and cousin like the wind.

" Rini! It's so nice to see you all!" Terri squeezed the now thirteen year old Princess.

" Oh Rei! Your hair!" Serenity rushed forward to her dear friend, a giggling baby with blue hair in her arms. The others rushed up to the newcomers, most with babies in their arms like Serenity.

" Like it? I thought it had to be done." Rei grinned at them all, her hand going up to smooth down her now short hair, it was an inch under her chin now, the purple hue it had shining more than ever.

" It's lovely Rei. Come on lets go to the Senshi room." Setsuna moved them all out the door and down the halls to the very familiar corridors of the West Wing.

Inside the Senshi team sat on the couches and chairs. Setsuna held a laughing baby in her lap who tugged on her dark green hair. Mina had the other twin in her lap, the baby was still and giggled now and then from the others who made faces at her. Michelle held two babies, one with her aqua hair, the other with sapphire blue hair. Lita held another pair, one with sandy blonde and her sister with auburn brown hair.

" I'm dieing to know who the cuties are! Don't make me wait any longer, what's their names?" Terrestria tapped the nose of the one in Mina's lap and she giggled happily, taking hold of Terri's fingers.

" This one is Astra, my baby Pluto." Mina giggled and hugged her baby close, smiling over at Hotaru, who came over to ruffle the tuff of green hair on her sisters forehead.

" This is Mika, baby Venus." Setsuna handed Mika to Rei, who gladly took the one year old and made her giggle.

Everyone's eyes went over to Lita who was bouncing her little ones on her knees.

" This one.." Lita patted the sandy blonde head softly. " Is the future Sailor Neptune, my little Kailani. Nariko, is this little one, neo Mercury." Kailani took notice of her sister then and started to poke her experimentally and soon both Nariko and Kailani were in a fit of baby giggles. The others laughed at the two and looked over to the last pair. 

" Nixie, little Jupiter. Azura, little Uranus." Michelle handed them down to Terri, who eagerly took the little bundles of joy and cooed them playfully. 

" Michelle, how did you get four of them out?! I had trouble with one!" Terrestria looked curiously at her from her seat next to her own daughter. 

" Painfully, very painfully." Michelle giggled watching her children be passed around for all to see and play with. 

" Their so little mommy! Was I this little?" Kirei looked up from Nixie, who was in her lap toying with Kirei's cotton shirt. 

" Yes, little maiden, you were just as little. Oh! Hotaru, do you like having sisters?" Rei looked up from Kirei to the fourteen year old Hotaru.

" Love it, until they get older of course." Hotaru laughed, feeling her mom's hand petting her head as she played with Astra. 

For the rest of the night, the family caught up with each other and told stories about what happened while they were apart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was possibly two in the morning and all the original Senshi were out in the main garden of the Crystal Palace running around and hanging out. 

" Sere?" Terrestria looked over the chess board to her blonde friend.

" Yea?" Serenity looked up after moving her last pawn forward.

" Since there's a child for each of the planets so far, do you think we'll each have another child too? Another Star Fighter and Mars?" Terri looked at the board with a determined expression.

" We might. I never thought of that before. You think it's possible for one Senshi to protect two planets at once? I might not, since there are many other Senshi to protect Kinmoku, but you could very well have another. Your still young. We're not even thirty yet." Serenity laughed, they'd gone through more than most parents already in their forties. 

" Well, we are the youngest of our generation of Senshi, but just one more year. Would you want another?" Terri laughed too, but looked teasingly at Serenity for an answer.

" Yes, most definitely. I could use another little one. What about you Terri? You finally tied the knot with Pyro over there, gods know what you went through." The two giggled at the memories of Rei chasing Terri around for an answer and watched her and the other 'adults' race after each other.

" Another Rei? Gladly. I wouldn't want Kirei to be an only child, but if she was meant to wield the powers of Mars and Teres together, so be it. I wouldn't mind another." Terrestria sighed and played her queen and grinned.

" Checkmate!" Her laughter rang out into the garden until she ran away from the table with Serenity on her heels.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A year later, the High Queen Serenity the 2nd got her wish and was blessed with a new baby girl. The royal family happily named her Alana, which meant peaceful and serene. She had dark blue hair like her father and bright blue glacier eyes that looked like they were always laughing like her mother's. Rini was extremely happy with the new arrival, knowing in later years she would have a sibling to play and bicker with. Neo Sailor Senshi Star Fighter. 

Just a month later, on the fourth of August, yet another baby was born on Teres to the family of Hino's. Her name was Candace, known by all the maidens of the sacred castle as the fiery maiden, who looked just like her older sister Kirei. Candace had the purple amethyst eyes and rich dark brown chestnut hair that glimmered a slight purple. Next generation's Senshi of Teres.

With the new additions to the ever growing family came life that everyone was happy with. And so they all lived happily after, even with new evils in the way. 

Finally----- *~ The End ~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: This epilogue is the longest piece I have ever written! Hope you liked it! Please review! C ya in my next fic! - Coming soon to readers everywhere-

JupeJupe^_^ 


End file.
